


i want you as you are

by zayniekins



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Zayn, Stereotypes, Tags will be added, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/pseuds/zayniekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is an omega. However, he doesn't want to be known as just an omega. In his opinion, there are more sides to him that make up who he really is. He will be who he wants to be, rules be damned.</p><p>On the other hand, Liam, Louis, Niall and Harry are alphas who have learned and studied every handbook there is when it comes to caring for an omega. They're interested in Zayn but Zayn isn't the stereotypical omega written in the handbooks. Zayn is different, a good different. </p><p>Will they be able to handle him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might regret this but my anxious energy made me post a new work. I don't exactly have a fully planned out plotline for this fic but we'll see how it goes. There's another plotbunny in my head that wants me to make a Mafia AU! Ziam with omega!zayn and alpha!liam. I just wish plotbunnies would wait for me to actually finish writing a fic before popping up. Anyway,I hope you excuse the mistakes I made in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)

When Zayn was a child, his mama told him that as an omega, people expected him to follow a few rules like, he had to dress and act a certain way. His mama said that by following those rules, he would be respected by the community around him and not be scorned. Being a five-year-old at the time, Zayn had nodded and told his mama that he understood and would try his best to be the perfect omega.

However, things changed when he grew up. He noticed that his older sister, Doniya, didn’t have to do half the things he was told to do. For example, Doniya was allowed to have her friends over any time she wanted without their parents asking questions. When it came to Zayn, his mama and baba would sit him down and demand to know who this friend was. They also told him to keep his door open at all times and they would check on him despite the fact that he wasn’t a five-year-old anymore.

There was a point where Zayn got quite upset over how unfair this treatment felt and so he told his parents how he felt. They told him that it was simply because Doniya was an alpha and he was an omega. Alphas had different rules from omegas, they explained. Zayn started to envy Doniya because it was clear that the set of rules for an Alpha were much more lenient and liberal.

Zayn wasn’t allowed to go out unless he wore something that made him look decent and presentable. He wasn’t allowed to wear shorts because they showed too much skin. He wasn’t allowed to wear a tank top because it showed too much skin. He wasn’t allowed to get tattoos because he would be ruining his skin.

His baba told him that he shouldn’t be tempting the alphas with the sight of his exposed skin. He said that they would lose control or become aroused. Zayn had frowned at that, not seeing the link between the exposed skin of his forearm to an alpha’s hard on.

Although the omega felt like he was going to rip his hair out because the rules frustrated him, he still obliged with them. After all, it was all he ever knew.

So Zayn kept silent when his younger sisters could spend a day out in the park because they were betas and he had to stay home to help his mother cook. He stayed silent when he saw a group of older kids snicker at him because he was still being smothered by his mother. He stayed silent when people called him a pussy for being an omega despite the fact that there were a lot of other male omegas to pick on.

The omega spent half of his life trying to fit in and become the stereotypical omega because that was all he knew. He didn’t know anything else. He didn’t know if he should think different from how he had been raised to think. He felt so tired from putting all his efforts into becoming someone that he wasn’t. He wanted to be free like his sisters. He didn’t want the omega rules to dictate his life.

So one day, Zayn made his own rules. He dressed the way he wanted, acted the way he wanted and stopped trying to fit in. When he first started to do that, his parents brushed it off, thinking it was a phase and that it would pass. However, a few days passed and became a week, a week then became a month. They became concerned. They sat him down one day, asking if anything was wrong with his life.

Zayn simply gave them a smile and told them that his life was great. And it was true. Without the weight of always being perfect, appearing perfect and acting perfect in front of everyone, without that fear of messing up, Zayn felt more carefree. He felt in control. He felt like he was a new person. He told his parents this and they were alarmed.

His mama started to recite the words that he had been told ever since he first presented as an omega. Zayn brushed her off. He politely laid down his own reasons for not following the rules. He tried to explain to them, to make them stop thinking the traditional way because it was the modern times now.

When Zayn started being himself, he started to notice that very few omegas actually followed the omega rules. Zayn was taught to not speak unless spoken to, that his opinion wouldn’t matter to a lot of people. However, the student body president at his school was an omega. Zayn was taught not to show a lot of skin in case the alphas and betas got tempted. Majority of the omegas at his school showed skin freely and they were not penalized.

Zayn learned that Bradford had become one of the states in England that did not mind the existence of modern-thinkers. Majority of the people in Bradford had accepted the way of modern-thinking. They agreed that omegas had as much power as an alpha and beta would. They agreed that omegas were just like the other two classes, that everything was equal. Zayn loved that idea. He just needed his parents to see what he did.

Luck was on his side. He managed to sway his parents to see things his way, to forget traditional thinking and let their children do their own things. So from then on, they let Zayn do whatever he wanted. He could wear what he want and act how he wanted. The first thing Zayn did after that was get a tattoo that said, _Don’t think I won’t_. He felt that it described his life. It described the fact that no matter what the rules said, if Zayn wanted to do something then he would. Rules be damned.

For the next few years, up until he turned eighteen, Zayn grew up as himself in Bradford. He was a cheeky teenager, always getting into mischief and he didn’t care. He got more tattoos, much to his parents’ dismay. He also hung out with people from various walks of life. Some of his friends were filthy rich, some were from working-class families and some had darker backgrounds. All in all, they each had a life lesson that Zayn found worth learning.

Because he wasn’t too focused on being a perfect omega, Zayn could focus on school a lot more. He asked questions when he didn’t understand and did extra credit when he could. School was something he was good at but that didn’t mean that he was a social outcast. In fact, Zayn had plenty of friends.

In Zayn’s mind, nothing was impossible. Just because someone was smart, that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a life. Just because someone got into a lot of trouble, it didn’t mean they were surely drug addicts or whatnot. If Zayn wanted to be smart, mischievous and wild, then he would be smart, mischievous and wild. If he wanted to be cute and adorable, then he would be cute and adorable. No one could tell him otherwise.

Because of his hard work, Zayn had been offered to go to a university in London. Zayn searched up the university on his laptop. It seemed promising to him and if he chose to go there, he would be given a full scholarship. He wasn’t sure which course to take yet (probably art but he wanted to keep his options open for now) but he was positive that he wanted to take up on the university’s offer.

However, there was one downside to the university. It was situated in London and London wasn’t popularized as a modern-thinking city. There would be people there that wouldn’t approve of how Zayn acted. Normally, the omega would ignore that but the crime rates against omegas were alarming. He didn’t know whether to take the risk or not.

After talking to his parents, they put the decision fully up to him. On one hand, Zayn was concerned for his safety. On the other hand, he had worked hard to get a scholarship and would be damned if traditionalists screwed up his future. After thinking of the pros and cons, Zayn decided to take a chance. He was a risk-taker and this was a risk he was willing to take.

His mama and baba respected his decision to go. They helped him prepare and pack his stuff. His sisters also lent a hand. His mama took him to buy new clothes and school supplies. She even bought him something that made his cheeks burn red from embarrassment.

Despite being eighteen years old, Zayn was yet to have his first heat. He didn’t know when it would hit and he didn’t know who he was going to spend it with. Therefore, his mother’s solution was to get a dildo for him. Honestly, Zayn wished that the ground would swallow him up after she gave him a dildo and several other sex toys in a box. She also gave him the Talk and told him that it was okay to have fun and experiment at university as long as he stayed safe.

And to think that she had been a traditionalist a few years ago.

Nevertheless, Zayn accepted the ‘gifts’ and the advice. He doubted that he would be attracted to any alphas while at university. His main goal was to learn and maybe go to a few parties here and there. He wasn’t interested in hooking up with someone any time soon.

Anyway, his baba reminded him to save up when he could so that if he had an emergency, he would be financially secure. Doniya gave him advice on what to expect when at university and Waliyha and Safaa gave him moral support.

Zayn would go to London by train. His parents helped him buy a ticket, despite his claims that he could do that without their help. However, he understood that they were sending him, their only omega son, away and they felt the urge to baby him until the last minute.

When it was time to send him off, his mother got so teary-eyed that it made his own eyes water. However, he held back the urge to cry. He wanted to be strong for his mama. He hugged each of them, saying his goodbyes and getting last minute pep talk. Then, his train arrived and it was time to go.

Once he got on the train and it started moving away from Bradford, he could breathe easily. The tears were easier to hold back and he felt slightly lighter. He spent half of the train ride doodling in his notebook and writing down what he wanted to accomplish at university. He barely paid any attention to anything else around him.

Although he got sleepy at some point, Zayn refused to fall asleep. He didn’t quite trust the people around him and opted to sleep once he got to his assigned dorm on the university’s campus. Zayn had to admit that he was slightly worried of how he will be treated there. He didn’t want to be pushed around just because people assumed that omegas were weak. He was going to show them that even though he was an omega, he was a strong and smart one. And he was capable of defending himself.

Once the train pulled up at a station in London, Zayn got off and he called a taxi to get him to his university. During the taxi ride, the omega looked out of the window, taking everything in. London was beautiful when the weather was sunny. He had never been outside of Bradford before so everything was new to him. When Zayn arrived at the campus, he paid the taxi driver and walked to the gates of the school with his luggage behind him.

Zayn only allowed himself to take a few moments in which he stared in awe at everything before he pulled himself together and pushed himself to get his registration done. He wanted to get to his dorm as soon as possible so that he could unpack and catch some sleep. So the omega hurried to the administration office.

After everything was settled and he was given his dorm key, Zayn was off on his way. The campus was huge so he had to look at the map he was given by the clerk a couple of times. At some point, he walked straight ahead with his eyes focused on the map and bumped into someone, making him drop the map and let go of his suitcase.

Being an omega, Zayn was somewhat shorter than he’d like to be so he had to crane his neck up to look into the eyes of the person her had bumped into. Just his luck, that person was an alpha, a very buff and annoyed-looking alpha. “S-sorry,” Zayn stuttered out an apology because it was his fault for not paying attention to where he was going in the first place.

Normally, Zayn was a confident person. However, he tended to sink back into his shell when he was in unfamiliar territory, much to his own chagrin. It was something that his omega side made him do sometimes.

“Sorry what?” the alpha asked, his tone somewhat harsh. Zayn looked up at him, terribly confused. _What more could the alpha want from him?_ And then it hit him, alphas were used to being addressed by their class. Zayn used to do that back when he was younger. It was a part of the ‘manners’ he was taught. However, he had abandoned majority of the manners a long time ago.

Not wanting to get into a fight with the alpha (alphas tended to get violent when they felt disrespected and Zayn had to admit that even if he got into a couple of brawls with alphas back in Bradford, he could not take down this one), Zayn relented. “Sorry, alpha,” he said, moving his gaze to his feet just like he had once been taught to do.

The alpha gave a satisfied grunt and patted his head as if he was a pet. Zayn gritted his teeth in irritation, deciding to let it go. He preferred to pick his battles. The omega hoped that the alpha would continue whatever he was doing before Zayn had bumped into him. Unfortunately, he hadn’t moved from his spot in front of Zayn.

“Next time, don’t forget the man—“ oh boy, Zayn was getting a lecture from a pretentious alpha. The omega mentally rolled his eyes. This was not what he signed up for. He let the alpha ramble on for a few moments before meeting the alpha’s gaze and giving him one of his sickly sweet smiles.

“Great, I’ll keep that in mind,” the omega bent down to pick up his map. “Here’s a piece of advice for you, how about you remove that stick from its place up your ass?” The omega let himself enjoy the few moments of seeing the alpha’s face turn red before he grabbed the handle of his suitcase and started to tug it along, sidestepping the alpha.

“Where are your manners?” he heard the alpha shout after him. Zayn rolled his eyes and turned around.

“Sorry _, alpha_ ,” he said in a mocking tone.

Not wasting any time, Zayn hurried to the building where his dorm was situated. He rode the lift up to his floor and walked down the hallway, keeping an eye out for his room number. Once he found it, he unlocked the door and surveyed his room.

Zayn had managed to snag a room all to himself. There was a single bed against one of the walls, a desk and chair opposite that, a cupboard and a wardrobe. There was also a door which lead to his own personal bathroom. The walls were all empty and dull-looking but Zayn was certain that after a few hours, he would make them feel like home.

He closed the door and set his suitcase and bags down near his bed. He opened one of his bags and took out a number of things; his posters, a stack of comics and his artwork. In the next few hours, Zayn had set to work. He pasted his posters on the wall along with his drawings and photos of him and his family. He filled the cupboard with his comics and some of his favourite books. He sprayed the wardrobe with something that was more pleasant-smelling to get rid of that old smell and stashed away his clothes.

Looking at his handiwork, Zayn was satisfied. It was starting to feel more like home to him, being surrounded by so much familiar things. The omega lay down on the bed and fluffed up his pillow. He set an alarm on his phone to wake him up in a few more hours because the clerk at the office told him that all students were to attend an assembly with one of the sponsors of the school.

Breathing in deeply, the omega slowly drifted off to sleep.

…

Harry pouted at his three alpha boyfriends, trying his hardest to get them to agree to accompany him. He deliberately widened his emerald-green eyes and pouted. Louis’ blue eyes twinkled mischievously and he simply shook his head before taking a sip of tea from the cup in his hand. He gave Harry a smirk.

“Sorry, Haz,” he apologized. He sounded anything but apologetic. “This year’s your turn.”

What he meant by that was that this year, it was Harry’s turn to attend and give a speech at the annual assembly held at the university that their shared company sponsored. During the early years, they had all attended. However, they found that particular responsibility to be quite tedious so they set up a roster. Last year was Niall’s turn, this year was Harry’s.

Unfortunately, their green-eyed boyfriend didn’t want to go alone. Seeing that begging Louis was a lost cause, Harry turned his attention to Niall. “C’mon, Nialler, don’t let me suffer,” he pleaded. He didn’t want to give a speech to a room full of hormonal alphas, betas and omegas. If he had to, then he didn’t want to do it alone. Niall threw his head back and laughed.

The blond ruffled Harry’s long curly hair, grinning. “Good luck,” he said, before he left the break room to do his work. Louis took one last sip from his cup before he put it down on the counter and left too, giving Harry a thumbs up. That left Harry with Liam.

Harry clasped his hands together and gave Liam a pleading look. “Please,” he begged, fluttering his eyelashes. Harry prayed to God to let Liam pity him and agree to come along. _Please, please, please_. Liam sighed before nodding.

“Yes!” Harry fist-pumped the air, one of his dimpled grins appeared on his face.

“But you have to accompany me next year,” Liam said, bargaining with his boyfriend. Although Harry didn’t want to go next year, he nodded anyway. He could sway Liam to forget their deal later on with multiple blowjobs.

The four alphas had an unconventional relationship. Well, the fact that the four alphas were even in a relationship was unconventional enough but they had managed to work out their dynamics. Usually, when a lot of alphas had to coexist with each other and know when they had to stand down was when they were in a pack. But the four alphas’ relationship wasn’t a pack relationship.

Their relationship was built on love. Normally, an alpha would choose an omega or a beta to mate because of his/her dominant side. However, these four alphas had been best mates ever since they were younglings. They held mutual respect for each other. They trusted each other.

In their relationship, each one of them was equal to the other. That was easy to say because they were all alphas. They knew when to fight for what they wanted and when to go with the flow. When they first started their relationship, it was hard to determine their dynamics. _Were they all comfortable with being dominated by another alpha? Were they comfortable with having a knot up their asses_?

However, they were determined to make their relationship work and pretty soon, they had everything sorted out.

Liam was a pretty dominant alpha when in the bedroom. Outside of the bedroom, he was like a puppy, easy to amuse and please. Niall was the blond, go-with-the-flow alpha. He was pretty calm in any situation and kept peace between them. Louis was a fighter of an alpha. He was responsible only if he wanted to be and he preferred doing something fun and rebellious to a lot of things. Harry was the light of them. He brightened up their days with his terrible puns.

Despite being in a four-way relationship, the alphas couldn’t help but feel as if they were missing another person. After discussing with one another and seeking out professional counseling, they were told that their inner alphas needed an omega to balance things out. Either they enlisted the help of an escort every once in a while or they add an omega to their foursome.

Harry had blanched to the idea of an escort. He wasn’t too fond of fucking an omega without having actual care for them. He had voiced out his opinion and his boyfriends had accepted it, understanding what he meant. In fact, they felt the same way. Therefore, adding an omega to their relationship sounded like a wonderful idea to them.

So, they started taking classes on how to care for an omega properly and read books about it. They would lounge at bars, cafes and the shopping malls to scope out omegas that might seem interested in being in a relationship with them. Well, they used to do that until Harry suggested that they try meeting an omega another way, like blind dates and such. It didn’t work out though because omegas either thought they were too weird or couldn’t handle having to answer to four alphas with different personalities.

In the end, Niall just suggested that they just wait for a miracle to happen i.e. for their paths to cross with an omega that would put up with their antics.

Who knew when that would happen.

…

Zayn woke up from his nap, feeling very energized. Grabbing a clean white shirt, he changed his clothes and freshened up in the bathroom. After that, he pocketed his phone and wallet before exiting his room. The omega figured that he could just go to the assembly hall early and scope out the scene of the campus.

Once the omega was outside his dorm, he realized that he had forgotten his map. Zayn groaned. He was far too lazy to go back to his room to retrieve it so he decided to just wing it and hope that he might find the assembly hall by luck. Walking around, he paid extra attention to his surroundings, looking for signs that might point to the assembly hall.

The omega noted that the campus was very beautiful in the late afternoon light and his hands itched to get a pencil and a paper to draw everything. Lost in his thoughts, Zayn managed to bump into someone for the second time that day. However, instead of an alpha, he bumped into a beta and an omega.

“Dammit, I am so sorry. I should’ve seen where I was going,” Zayn quickly apologized. The beta and omega gave him wide smiles. Well, the beta did. The omega’s smile looked more like a grimace, in Zayn’s opinion.

“It’s all right. We shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the road,” the beta assured him. She was taller in stature than Zayn. In fact, both of them were taller than him. Zayn internally frowned at that. Why did everyone seem taller than him?

The beta had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes while the omega had darker hair with the same shade of blue eyes. They both shared similar facial features that led Zayn to believe that they were siblings.

“I’m Jelena,” the beta introduced herself to him. “But everyone calls me Gigi. This is Bella, my sister.” Bella gives him a shy smile (it didn’t look like a grimace this time) and a wave.

“I’m Zayn,” he told them. Zayn gave himself a mental pat on the back for managing to make new acquaintances. Now, he needed to get to the assembly hall. “If you don’t mind me asking, do you know where the assembly hall is?”

Gigi’s eyes brightened. “Oh! We’re heading there too,” she said, enthusiastically. “You can come with us and we’ll show you the way.” Bella nodded in agreement. She didn’t seem to talk much.

“Okay,” Zayn agreed, getting a broad smile from Gigi. The trio started walking to in the direction of the assembly hall. They did not walk in silence; that was for sure. Gigi made sure that there was a constant flow of conversation during the whole journey. She would talk about random things and Zayn would give his input occasionally. He wasn’t interested in half the things she was talking about but he appreciated that she made an effort to make him feel comfortable.

Bella didn’t talk much. She only talked when Gigi directly spoke to her and asked a question that required her to answer more than a nod or a shake of the head. Zayn had a feeling that it wasn’t due to being shy or anything. He had a hunch that Bella was just following the rules.

Once they reached the assembly hall, they quickly sat down in some empty seats that were a few rows from the front as the assembly was about to start. The dean of the university gave his speech first, talking about the usual stuff principles used to say in high school. He said that there were some ‘bright stars’ amidst the new student intake and he hoped that they could help those ‘stars’ reach their full potential.

After his speech, they had to listen to one from the sponsors of the university. Zayn felt bored out of his mind. Sitting still was not something he could do easily. The only time he ever accomplished not moving for more than ten minutes was when he was doing art. The omega started to tap a rhythm on his knee, the energy in him accumulating to the point that he had to at least do something.

The representative for the sponsors was a sight for sore eyes. Zayn’s eyes took in his brown curls, his green-coloured eyes and his dimpled smile. The representative was an alpha. Even if he wasn’t, he definitely had the build to be one. He was tall (taller than Zayn probably. The omega rolled his eyes in annoyance) and he exuded an aura of authority yet gentleness. Zayn would describe him as a gentle giant.

The lights in the hall did not do justice for that man’s features. Zayn’s hands itched to grab a piece of paper and maybe some charcoal so that he could start drawing and shading the man. The alpha was talking about some of the expectations the sponsors had and Zayn zoned out because his voice was so deep and he spoke so slow that the omega got caught up in every syllable coming out of those soft, pink, luscious-looking lips—

The sound of clapping filled the hall and Zayn was snapped out of his thoughts. The alpha had finished giving his speech but Zayn had been too distracted to realize it. To cover up the fact that he had been daydreaming, Zayn quickly joined in with the clapping though his eyes were focused on the alpha.

The green-eyed alpha sat down next to another alpha that gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand affectionately. For some reason, Zayn felt jealous. His eyes moved to that other alpha and widened when they took in how attractive he was.

The other alpha had warm brown eyes and short buzzcut hair. Zayn watched as the alpha smiled at the green-eyed one. His cheeks would bunch up and cause crinkles to appear by his eyes. He also had a blindingly gorgeous smile. He was muscular but his baby-face contradicted that. Zayn would describe him as an overgrown adorable puppy.

Zayn wished that he could take a photo of them as he so desperately wanted to sketch them both when he got back to his dorm. It was as if God sent him two perfect specimens to draw.

The assembly ended and everyone was dismissed. Gigi quickly stood up. “Could you guys wait here? I need to use the ladies’ room.” Before Bella or Zayn could even get a word in, she had dashed out of the assembly hall. That left two omegas, one who didn’t socialize much and one who wouldn’t speak unless spoken too.

Zayn tried not to notice the awkwardness between them. Gigi’s absence made him realize that they both depended on her to keep the atmosphere warm and inviting. The male omega pretended to look around him, taking in the interior of the assembly hall. Everything looked fairly decent and looked after. If Zayn was an architect in training, maybe he would appreciate the hall more but alas, he was just a bored omega.

The omega suddenly heard a yelp and quickly turned around. He saw Bella struggling to get away from the grip on her arm. The one holding her against her will was the alpha that he had bumped into earlier today. Watching Bella flail helplessly, Zayn knew that he needed to do something, anything.

“Let her go,” he said, trying to sound authoritative as he stepped closer to the two. The alpha turned his attention to Zayn, eyes widening when he came to the exact same revelation Zayn had a few moments beforehand.

He gave Zayn a lewd smirk, making the omega’s skin crawl. “Why? She’s your bitch?” he asked in a condescending tone. Then, he dared to add, “Oh, wait. You’re an omega. You don’t have a bitch. You _are_ the bitch. You like it up your ass, don’t you?”

Zayn narrowed his eyes. This son of a bitch was asking for it. “Let her go and fucking walk away, or else,” Zayn warned him. The alpha laughed, catching the attention of the people around them. Judging from the alpha’s overconfidence and the way Zayn looked tense, the omega could guess what they were thinking as they started crowding around them.

“Or else what?” he asked. “What could a puny omega like you do to an alpha like me?” A few chants of ‘fight, fight, fight’ started up. “I dare you.”

Zayn was not sorry for what he did next.

…

 

“You did good, Haz,” Liam complimented his boyfriend as they walked off of the stage. Harry grinned at him, his dimples showing and his green eyes sparkling.

“I did, didn’t I?” he asked rhetorically, looking proud and smug of himself. Liam rolled his eyes at the dork.

“C’mon, we better head home. Lou and Nialler are probably waiting for us,” the brown-eyed alpha said. They were about to walk out of the hall but a sudden commotion grabbed their attention. The two alphas saw a crowd of students around one area of the hall. They were chanting something that sounded close to the word ‘fight’ and that alarmed the two alphas.

The two alphas quickly walked to the crowd of students, hoping to diffuse the fight there. They pushed their way to the middle of the crowd. Liam and Harry took in the sight that greeted them. A young alpha was holding a struggling omega in his grip and another omega was looking at the alpha angrily.

When the two alphas laid their eyes on the male omega, they were awestruck. He was beautiful, gorgeous, ethereal, all of the adjectives that meant aesthetically pleasing to the eyes. The omega had jet black hair and hazel-coloured eyes. His tan skin contrasted with the white shirt he was wearing. He had pink, plump lips, high cheekbones, eyelashes that fanned beautifully over his cheeks each time he blinked and a sharp jawline. Honestly, everything about the omega was gorgeous.

“I dare you,” Harry and Liam heard the alpha say, taunting the male omega. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and they watched as the male omega lurched forward and kicked the alpha right in the family jewels. It must have been a hard kick (so hard that it would have made Louis proud as he was an avid football fan) because the alpha let out a groan and immediately let the female omega go. They cringed on his behalf.

The female omega ran to hide behind the male omega and the crowd watched as the alpha clutched his groin. He seemed to be in deep pain. Harry and Liam felt a sense of pride bloom in their chest because their omega did that.

Wait, _their omega_? The two alphas shared a look, confirming that they both had been thinking the same thing. They had found an omega that they were both interested in. With luck, Louis and Niall would like him too and with extra luck, the omega would like them back.

A miracle could potentially happen here.

“You two, my office now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. Is it good? Is it awful? Comment below. Check out my other fics too.
> 
> If you wanna reach me out of ao3, my tumblr is theactualzaynmalik.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and the alpha have a little 'heart to heart' while Harry and Liam tell the others about an omega they will have heart eyes for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost a month of no updates, hi people! If I waited another day, this chapter would be released on March 25th aka Mind of Mine day aka Zayndependence day. So this is kind of in celebration to that. Also, I made a bet with Zeethorn to post this chapter. God decided to make our paths cross and Zee messaged me on tumblr without knowing it was me. Long story short, we now can torment each other daily.
> 
> I did not expect the great feedback I would get for this story. I'm glad you all fell in love with Zayn's character. I truly wanted to portray Zayn as someone who did whatever the fuck he wanted yet had standards. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't think you want to read any more of this so on with the chapter. Forgive me for any mistakes yeah?

Zayn knew he was fucked when the dean of the university emerged from the crowd and had told him and the offending alpha to go to his office. The dean looked rather angry at both of them. Heck, even Zayn was angry at himself for doing something that could get him punished on his first day in London. His parents would be so disappointed in him if his scholarship got taken back or worst, he got expelled.

However, Bella’s tight grip on the back of his shirt and her small whimpers reminded Zayn why he did it in the first place. He was not going to let an alpha bully or molest omegas as he pleased. Omegas had the right to attend university without having to worry about their safety and if Zayn had to be the one to enforce that rule, he will.

“I am incredibly sorry, Mr. Payne and Mr. Styles,” the dean apologized to the two sponsors of the school. Only then did Zayn notice their presence. Did they see what he did? For a second, Zayn was amused by their names. Payne and Styles. He wondered who was who. If he had paid attention when the curly one gave his speech, he would know by now.

“Our freshmen rarely make scenes like this. Especially ones as bright as Mr. Malik.” As the dean continued to apologize to the two alphas, Zayn felt a hand grab his shoulder and almost jumped at the sudden contact.

“What happened?” Gigi asked, eyes moving frantically from a startled Bella to Zayn and back to Bella. She quickly pulled Bella into her embrace, trying to calm her down. The female omega looked so vulnerable and petrified. She was shaking like a leaf and that made Zayn wonder what the alpha had done to her before he stepped in. After a few moments of Gigi soothing her, Bella was only reduced to sniffles.

“An alpha got a little hands-y with her,” Zayn answered with what he knew. He had to leave it up to Bella to tell her sister if there had been more than that. “But I took care of him.” Gigi’s eyebrows furrowed and she took in the alpha who was still in pain. Understanding shone in her eyes and she shot Zayn a grateful look.

“Thank you,” she said, her eyes brimming with tears. “Thank you for protecting her.” Zayn nodded at her, acknowledging her words. He noted that Gigi must have felt bad for leaving her sister unattended when going to the toilet instead of bringing her along. If Zayn hadn’t been here, who knew what would have happened to Bella.

It did fill Zayn with guilt that Gigi had trusted him and left Bella with him. Obviously the beta had automatically put responsibility over Bella’s safety on him. Sure, she didn’t exactly tell Zayn to watch over Bella but she would’ve taken Bella with her if that wasn’t the case. And what did he do? He paid attention to the interior design of the hall instead of sucking up and facing the awkwardness of communicating with Bella.

“My office, come on,” the dean said to Zayn and the alpha. The crowd had dissipated, probably by his orders. Only the dean, Mr. Payne, Mr. Styles, the injured alpha, Bella, Gigi and Zayn remained. The dean started walking to one of the exits, expecting them to follow after him. The alpha, whom Zayn had kicked, gave him a seething look before he limped after the dean.

Zayn snickered to himself, allowing a few feet of distance between them before following the two. He had to walk past Mr. Payne and Mr. Styles. When he passed them, he could have sworn that he felt a spark between the three of them. The omega could feel their gazes follow him as he left the room. It gave him some kind of thrill that even he couldn’t understand.

The dean turned a few corners, led them down a few corridors and they finally arrived in front of two huge, black and ominous-looking doors. The dean pulled one of the doors open before gesturing them to walk in. The alpha did so and Zayn followed after him. Once they had walked in, the dean also stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

The instant vibe Zayn got from the room was that it was cold and professional. He figured that there would be no ‘kissing up’ to the dean and that it was no use to try and pull on his heartstrings. The injured alpha immediately sat down on one of the chairs that were situated in front of a table without any offer from the dean. Zayn found that to be quite rude, to be honest.

But then, he reminded himself that the alpha had obtained an injury that would have made him quite uncomfortable to remain standing up. And the omega gave himself a mental pat on the back for that feat.

The dean moved himself and sat behind the desk, looking at them both expectantly. “Sit,” he said to Zayn as the omega was still standing. As soon as Zayn did as he was told, the dean sighed, long and deep. He clasped his hands together and gave them a look that said he was done before they even started.

“Here at this university, we do not condone violence,” he gave them a pointed look. Zayn refrained himself from rolling his eyes. He was only giving the alpha what he asked for. “However, I will let you both explain yourselves.”

That was when hell broke loose.

“This omega butted in when I was chatting up another,” the alpha said angrily. “I wasn’t even doing anything wrong but suddenly, he was there and pretending as if he knew what the female omega wanted. I’m an alpha, I would know what an omega wanted.” It seemed like the alpha made it his life mission to talk loudly and raise his voice at every word he was saying. It was as if he believed that by doing so, the version of his story would somehow be more certified and true.

Zayn seriously had to stop himself from kicking the alpha in the balls a second time. The nerve of some people. “With all due respect sir,” Zayn started to explain his side of the story. He side-eyed the alpha. “The omega female was my friend. She was not comfortable with contacts with strangers or people she just met. He was holding her tightly and she looked ready to bolt. Did he let her go after noticing her discomfort? No, he did not. If he claims to know what an omega wanted, why did he not realize that she didn’t want him?”

The omega decided to take a more polite approach even when he just wanted to scream back at the alpha. He knew that if a screaming match happened, his voice would not be able to reach louder than the alpha’s. So, instead of yelling to emphasize his words, Zayn laid out his points calmly and politely. Not only would it reduce the chances of the dean yelling at him for giving him a headache, it showed the dean that he can deal with situations professionally.

The dean was about to open his mouth to speak but the alpha beat him to it, “See what I just said? He butted into the conversation when I was explaining my side of the story. He didn’t let me finish.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow, “Sorry, _alpha_ , this is university. Nobody has times for your fairytales. Especially ones where you make yourself the victim when in reality, you were harassing an omega and are to scared to face the consequences.”

The dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What are these harassments that Mr. Malik is talking about?” the question was directed at the alpha. He had the audacity to look at the dean and shrug his shoulders.

“I have no idea,” he said, feigning innocence. “Like I said, I was _just_ chatting her up. She could have left if she wanted to.”

Zayn scoffed, “Oh, believe me, she wanted to but you held her there against her will.”

“Mr. Malik, why did you not search for a member of the board when you saw this happening? Why did you intervene yourself and commit a violent act?” The dean asked Zayn.

Well, for one, looking for an important figure would have given the alpha more time to bully Bella. “Who knows what the alpha would have done if I went to find someone. He could have dragged her out to her room and raped her or something,” Zayn responded, glaring at the alpha.

The alpha merely shrugged. “Well, she looked like she was asking for it with the way she dressed and stood there, pretending to be innocent. For all we know, she could be a freak in the sheets.” Listening to his words made Zayn’s skin crawl. He had a mother and three sisters. Never would he want someone describing them like that. What would the alpha’s mother think if he repeated those words to her?

Zayn’s normally calm and mellow but in situations like these where it was possible for this alpha to get out of this situation unpunished made his blood boil. “She was not asking for it!” he snapped at the alpha. “There was no verbal consent, her body language clearly stated that she didn’t want to do whatever you wanted to either so I have no idea where the word ‘yes’ came from in your head.”

“Did I ask to be kicked in the balls?” the alpha shot back. The alpha was probably thinking that he could turn this around and pin it back on Zayn. Zayn gave him a grin. Nice try, buddy.

“Actually, you did,” he said, smiling sweetly. “When I told you to let her go, you questioned what I would do if I didn’t. You even egged me on and dared me to do it. And so I did the dare, as simple as that.” The alpha narrowed his eyes at Zayn.

“No, I didn’t,” he denied Zayn’s claims. Zayn sighed internally. If this was how things were going to go, they were in for a long evening.

“Yes, you did,” Zayn shot back. “Since we somehow ended up playing a game of truth or dare and I already did the dare, it’s time for you to man up and admit the truth. A big, bad alpha like you can’t possibly be afraid of a punishment from the university.”

The alpha balled his hands into fists. “Why you little—“ before he could reach out and knock Zayn in the jaw (oh, the omega knew from looking into the alpha’s eyes that he wanted to clock him so bad), the dean intervened.

“I do not know which side of the story is true,” the dean said. Zayn had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes because it was so obvious who was lying and who was not. “It is the first day and I do not wish to expel any of you before we get the chance to see your potential. I am willing to dismiss this but both of you cannot go unpunished.”

Zayn was miffed that the dean didn’t exactly care too much about the case to actually carry out an investigation. The omega didn’t care that he would have to be punished as well, he just wanted things to be fair. In his opinion, the alpha deserved more than just being punished by the dean. But Zayn guessed that he would have to just settle with that. At least he wasn’t getting away with it unscathed.

“One of you will be helping out at the library and the other will be helping out at the cafeteria,” the dean said, telling them about the punishment. “Think of it as community service. You will be doing this for a total of three months or less, depending on your behaviour.”

“I call dibs on the library,” Zayn spoke before the alpha could. Judging by the furious look the alpha sent over to him after that, it seemed that the alpha was also going to say library. Zayn liked going to the library so doing punishment there would not be so bad.

The dean nodded, “Very well, Mr. Malik. You get the library and will work closely with the librarian. As for Mr. Smith, you will be joining the lunch ladies in the cafeteria. Be sure to listen to them as they will report back to me.”

Zayn nodded in understanding while the alpha sat in his chair silently with an outraged look on his face. Obviously he was not happy with what he got but he deserved it. Public humiliation, what could be more punishing than that? After that, the dean dismissed them.

The omega walked out of the office first, the alpha following not too far behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Zayn was shoved to the wall by the alpha. The alpha was furious with him. His face was red and if he got any angrier, Zayn was sure steam would be coming out of his ears like he usually saw in cartoons.

Seeing how angry and violent-prone the alpha was, Zayn mentally squared up, ready to fight and defend himself if needed. Luckily, the alpha didn’t start beating him up.

“Better watch your back, Malik,” he said warningly at Zayn. “I won’t forget this.” Then, he let Zayn go and stalked down the hall. The omega scoffed and stared after him. He wasn’t going to let himself be intimidated by that poor excuse of an alpha.

Zayn let himself calm down a little before he also walked down the hall and out of the building. It was a long day and Zayn desperately wanted to head back to his dorm room, take another long shower, eat and sleep. The omega headed to the cafeteria, wanting to buy food for himself before returning to his dorm room.

As he was walking to the cafeteria, he crossed paths with Bella and Gigi, both seemed to be going in the same direction he was. Gigi stopped him. “Thank you again for protecting my sister,” she said sincerely. She looked so fucking grateful and relieved. Zayn shrugged.

“Just doing what any other sane person would do in that situation,” he said. Zayn would not be going around campus with his chest puffed out, boasting about going up against an alpha. This was not something to be put on a pedestal about. This was basically common sense. In Zayn’s opinion, doing things that were basic common sense and manners (for example, throwing trash in the garbage) did not warrant praise and awards. It was just the right thing to do.

Bella stood by Gigi’s side. She was staring at the ground, hugging herself. She opened her mouth, probably to speak, but closed it again. She wanted to say something, Zayn knew that. Maybe she needed an extra push.

“Did you want to say something, Bella?” he asked, kindly. He didn’t want to frighten her off. “It’s okay to speak on your own will. You don’t have to wait for me to ask you a question. I won’t mind it if you talk.”

Bella slowly lifted her head up and looked Zayn in the eyes. “T-thank you,” she said softly. “Thank you so much.” Zayn gave her a small smile.

“You’re welcome,” he replied in an equally soft tone.

Gigi clapped her hands together, moving their attention to her. “Great, why don’t we get something to eat since we’re heading to the cafeteria?” She had a bright smile on her face. Bella nodded and Zayn voiced his agreement.

Okay, maybe he did manage to make friends on the first day.

…

“We’re home!” Harry yelled, bursting into the hallway of the four alphas’ massive house. By house, it’s actually almost as big as a mansion. Well, the alphas were wealthy and with all of the things they indulged themselves in, they needed space for it. Even so, they made sure to control their spending habits and donate just as much money that they used for their things to charities.

Liam rolled his eyes fondly at Harry’s outburst before proceeding to close and lock the door behind them. Harry tossed his scarf and coat to the side and Liam picked them up, hanging them on a rack near the door. Then, he also took off his own coat.

“We’re in here!” Louis shouted from the kitchen. Despite being six feet tall, Harry bounded into the kitchen like a young child on the morning of Christmas, all energetic and bouncy. Harry rushed over to Niall and wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist. The curly-haired lad kissed Niall on the side of the head.

Niall was cooking something in a pot. Harry breathed in the delicious aroma and his mouth watered. Niall was always the cook of the bunch. He had a lot of culinary skills and his dishes were divine. He was always the one coming up with new recipes and making his other boyfriends try his culinary experiments. Most of the time, the dishes were fantastic so the other alphas had nothing to worry about.

Louis was seated at their kitchen table, a cup of tea and a plate of cookies in front of him. There was also a huge bowl of noodles on the table and Harry deduced that Niall was making the soup to go with it. Harry left Niall at the stove and bent down to give Louis a kiss on the lips before swiping a cookie from the plate. Liam entered the kitchen, already changed into a tee shirt and sweatpants.

“Niall, what are you cooking?” Liam asked, sitting at the table.

“I’m making noodle soup,” the blond answered. Harry took a seat next to Louis and started snacking on the cookies. Damn, these cookies were good. Niall was a godsend. “Lou made the cookies though.”

Harry stopped mid-chew and spat the cookies into his hand. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he asked. Louis looked at him, frowning.

“Why did you spit them back out?” Louis asked, sounding slightly hurt. Harry gave him a sheepish look.

“Well, Lou, something always seems to go wrong with your cooking,” Harry admitted, hoping that Louis wouldn’t hit him. Louis pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Nialler said they were good,” he mumbled, giving Harry the stink-eye. Harry gave him a charming grin before standing up to wash his hands and grab the bowls.

“Well, the cookies aren’t terrible,” Harry said as he set the bowls on the table and filled them with noodles. Louis nodded, looking satisfied.

“Good,” he said. “The only ‘terr’ to describe my cookies is terrific.” Harry passed the bowls to Niall who filled them with soup.

“You do know that the original meaning of that word was ‘causing terror’, right?” Liam spoke up from across the table. Louis scowled at the other alpha.

“Shut up, Leemo, you know what I meant,” he said, irritated.

“No bickering, it’s time to eat,” Niall intervened, setting the bowls full of soup and noodles in front of them with Harry’s help. Once everyone had been served, the blond sat down and they started to eat.

The conversation around the table usually consisted of each of them talking about their day at work. The four alphas owned a huge company that had many successful divisions under it. They had built it from scratch a few years ago and were quickly blessed with prosperity the years after. Maybe it was because people saw that their company, with four alphas leading it, was a very promising one.

There were four divisions in their company. Liam handled the music division. They had a few recording labels, each label focused on their own genre and had their fair share of popular artists. The brown-eyed alpha’s task was to make sure that the recording labels treated their stars right and did not abuse their artists. He would sometimes show up to one of their offices unannounced just to see how they dealt with things. Liam also worked with the producers and gave his two cents on what could be improved in a certain album or track.

Louis handled the sports division. He was an avid football fan and their company sponsored his favourite team. They made sports merchandise, teaming up with various athletes to garner popularity and sales. Niall was a golf fanatic so of course, they had their own golf course that Niall used often. Liam took up boxing as a hobby so boxing was also an important part of that division. Louis was a leader who gave tough love. He was like a strict coach to his team. Sports were one of the things he took seriously.

Harry took care of the fashion division. Their company would team up with a lot of designers, providing funds and models to launch fashion lines that made millions. Harry was very just in his line of work. He respected the designers’ creative vision but made sure to give a little criticism when needed. Even though he wore clothes from brands such as Saint Laurent, he did not favor their designers more. He gave everyone an even chance.

Niall was head of the culinary division. That was probably why he cooked so much at home. They owned a chain of restaurants together. The restaurants were very high class and had the best chefs working there. They even owned a few culinary schools, helping future chefs find their potential. They also owned a catering service to help with major events and stuff. With Niall’s leadership, a few chefs working under the company had managed to publish successful cookbooks. Honestly, Niall was proud of his contribution to their company.

While they were sharing stories of their day, Harry suddenly remembered the interesting incident that had happened at the university they sponsored. “Liam and I met an omega,” he said excitedly. “You should have seen him. He is perfect, absolutely perfect. He is so beautiful and also so protective. He kicked an alpha right in the balls because he was messing with another omega.”

Louis raised an eyebrow, interested. “Did you guys actually talk to him and got a name?” he asked.

Liam and Harry shared a look and Harry turned away first, shaking his head.

“No,” Harry said dejectedly. He toyed around with his food. “We didn’t speak to him. We just admired him from a few feet away.”

“Actually, the dean did call out a name,” Liam interrupted. “ A ‘Mr. Malik’. We have no idea if that was the name of the omega but at least it’s a start. The dean even said that ‘Mr. Malik’ is a bright student so there’s a big chance that he’s on our list of scholarship receivers.”

Harry’s eyes brightened at that, “I’ll run his name through the system after we eat.”

“Eager, much?” Niall teased in between bites of his food. Harry stuck out his tongue at the blond.

“You guys will be tongue-tied once you see him, mark my words,” Harry warned them. “He’s gorgeous, one of the most gorgeous people I have seen.”

“Okay, Haz,” Louis said in a tone that kind of implied he didn’t exactly believe Harry. The curly-haired alpha frowned.

“Li,” he whined at Liam. “Tell them what I said is true. Vouch for me.”

Liam sighed, “Honestly, what Harry said is true. That omega we saw had inhumanly good looks.” Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. Niall and Louis shared a look and shrugged.

_They will be the judges of that._

After dinner, Harry wasted no time and ran upstairs to get his laptop. The others had moved to the living room, glasses of wine in their hands and ready to have their weekly movie night. A few moments later, they heard Harry patter down the stairs and the curly-haired alpha appeared, hair looking wild and an Apple laptop in his hand.

Niall went to the kitchen to get popcorn ready and Louis opened up Netflix, searching for a good movie they could enjoy watching together. While the other two did that, Harry sat down on the sofa next to Liam and pulled up their list of scholarship receivers. He typed down the name _Malik_.

One result popped up. _Malik, Zayn_. Harry clicked on that one so that it would direct them to the profile of the receiver. Once the page pulled up, he gasped out loud. The photo used for the profile matched the image of the omega they had seen at the university.

“It’s him!” he exclaimed excitedly. Liam put an arm around Harry and they both gazed at the photograph. Louis quickly scrambled to his feet and perched himself on the armrest next to Harry.

“Give me that,” he took the laptop, rolling his eyes at Harry’s elation. What could be so special about the ome—

Louis took back all of the words he had said. This omega looked like pure perfection. The alpha instantly felt an attraction to him. “Oh my,” he breathed, analyzing every inch of the image in front of him. Harry looked at him smugly.

“I know right,” he smirked. Louis ignored him, still focused on the omega’s picture. Niall walked in a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

“Nialler, come look,” Louis called him over. Niall munched a handful of popcorn as he made his way to Louis. The minute he saw the image of the omega Harry had been talking about, he froze and dropped the popcorn on the ground.

“Oh, sweet mother of Nando’s,” he said in awe. His light blue eyes greedily took in the omega’s features. In the image, he looked to be about seventeen. The omega’s dark hair looked so soft. He had a bit of baby fat that Niall found adorable but was sure he would soon outgrow. The omega looked innocent.

“Aw, Niall, you wasted good popcorn,” Liam groaned out. That startled Niall back to reality and he looked down at his feet.

“Sorry,” he apologized, distractedly picking up the fallen popcorn. It looked like he had to make a new bowl. “I was just caught off guard.”

“I told you I was telling the truth,” Harry was still pleased with himself by his discovery. Niall hummed at that and went back to the kitchen to get more popcorn.

“Damn, Haz, how come you and Liam saw him first?” Louis asked, pouting slightly. Harry gave him a pointed look.

“Well, serves you right for ditching me,” Harry replied. Louis scoffed.

“Whatever, I’ll just see him tomorrow then. Who knew an omega would make me want to go back to university.”

…

Classes for Zayn didn’t start until Monday. His punishment at the library would start on Monday after his classes. That meant Zayn had Sunday to laze off before he had to start hustling. However, the omega wasn’t going to completely do nothing the entire day. He wanted to use his Sunday to familiarize himself with the campus grounds and also sign up for a club or something.

The omega woke up feeling energetic. He quickly showered, got dressed and made a light breakfast with the food he had in his dorm room. Today, he was wearing a sleeveless Bondi Ink tee shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. After making sure that he had his phone and wallet in his pocket, Zayn shoved a black beanie on his head and left his dorm.

Zayn walked away from his dorm building, letting himself wander around and take in his surroundings. The campus had a lot of gardens. Zayn had always liked gardens. At home, his mother turned their backyard into a garden and took care of it really well. Sometimes, Zayn would help her out. He had quite the green thumb. The flowers his mother grew were very pretty and had nice smells. She let him pick some of them and taught him how to make flower crowns.

The omega knew that he had to grab his sketchbook and explore the gardens some time soon. He was pretty sure that at least one of the gardens was used for Botany students so there must be a variety of plants there. Last night, Zayn noted that the campus had a lot of empty grassy fields. Today, he understood why.

A lot of stalls had been set up. They were decorated in a lot of colour and had numerous signs to attract people to go to them. There were a lot of people bustling about. Some were signing up at certain clubs and others were desperately calling out for people to join theirs.

Zayn walked through the crowd, carefully navigating his way in between throngs of people. He made sure to stay alert so that he wouldn’t run into people or accidentally get jabbed in the ribs. He kept a look out for anything that would capture his attention. He made sure to look at the stalls and not the people running the stalls because eye contact meant open invitation for them to stop him.

The omega blanched when he saw some of the ridiculous club names. There was even a ‘macaroni and cheese’ club. He avoided all of the sports ones. They were either filled with alpha jocks or nerdy omegas and betas. After searching, Zayn spotted one that definitely interested him.

The music club.

Zayn had always been interested in music. Arts was his number one love but music followed closely after. Zayn didn’t want to take classes about the history of music and whatnot. If anything, he just wanted to write and sing. The omega immediately got in line so that he could write his name down. Apparently the club allowed anyone to write their names but would hold an audition to truly determine the ones that deserved to be in the club.

After quite a while of waiting, Zayn reached the front of the line. He wrote down his name and filled in the necessary information. Once he was done, he was about to leave but the people in charge stopped him. Zayn detected that one of them was an alpha and the other a beta.

“Hi, I’m James Ho, nice to meet you,” one of them introduced themselves, offering a hand out for a handshake. Zayn got alpha vibes from him. He gave Zayn a kind smile. “I prefer to go by my stage name, Malay.”

Zayn smiled back, shaking Malay’s hand. “I’m Zayn Malik. No stage name yet though.” That coaxed a chuckle from the two men in front of him.

“My name’s Ned,” the beta said. He seemed like a pretty laidback guy. So far, the two hadn’t made him uncomfortable and he hadn’t gotten negative gut feelings. He felt like he was in good company.

“What are you going to sing at the audition?” Malay asked. Zayn shrugged. He hadn’t thought of anything yet.

“Probably Mario or a Frank Ocean tune,” he said unsurely. Malay and Ned brightened.

“Nice choices,” Ned complimented him. Zayn grinned. “Most people would audition with songs that are popular on the radio.”

“Well, those songs don’t usually interest me,” Zayn explained.

“Glad to know that we will be listening to someone singing quality music,” Malay mused out. “If you sang one of Mario’s songs at the audition, all the torture would be worth it.”

“You don’t even know if I have a good voice,” Zayn said. Malay stopped him.

“My inner artist says that you have great talent,” he said in the most serious voice he could muster. Ned burst out laughing and Zayn cracked a grin at that.

“All right, then,” he commented, amused. The two said goodbye to him and Zayn decided that he should scope out more of the campus.

As soon as he got out of the crowd, he was stopped again by an alpha. This alpha was closer in height to Zayn. He had feathery brown hair that looked soft to the touch and blue eyes that had a grayish tint to them. His features were sharp and he was dressed in a business suit. He seemed important and reminded Zayn of the two alphas he saw yesterday. To be honest, this alpha was as gorgeous as them too.

Was God purposely sending Zayn models for him to draw?

Zayn was snapped out of his daydream when the alpha asked, “Are you Zayn Malik?”

Zayn blinked, “Yeah…” He had no idea who the alpha was.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, one of the sponsors of the school,” the alpha said, introducing himself. Ah, so he was in league with Mr. Styles and Mr. Payne. “Also known as one of the people who authorized your scholarship. I’ve heard about what you did yesterday, Mr. Malik.”

The omega’s eyes widened. Oh, no. Was his scholarship going to be cancelled because of his bad behaviour yesterday? The dean didn’t say anything about revoking scholarships. If Zayn’s scholarship got taken away from him, he would be in deep shit.

What was he going to do?

“I must say that you intrigue me.”

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN. What would happen next?
> 
> Nobody knows. Kidding! I know muehehehe.
> 
> Anyway, comment below and tell me what you think about this chapter. Tell me what were your favourite parts :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a walk to remember and Zayn kind of falls for Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you, my lovely cupcakes? I thought I'd update this because I left you at quite some ending. I don't have such a long intro note for today so go ahead and enjoy the new chapter. Also, forgive me for any mistakes yeah?

Louis’ day at the sports division was going at a slow pace. There was barely anything he needed to deal with at the moment. He had already read what needed to be read, signed a million contracts (not really but Louis was a dramatic little shit), interviewed a few new interns and he also had passed the task of attending meetings to the people working under him. So, he basically had nothing to do now. And it was barely noon!

If Louis were Liam, he would probably do something responsible like checking up on their finance, planning future endeavors and other boring things but Louis was Louis and when he was bored, he tended to be a bit mischievous.

In his office, there was a huge television mounted on the wall with a playstation hooked up to it. If it were any other day, Louis would probably play some video games if he was looking for something to do or call up one of his boyfriends for some Netflix and chill. However, he didn’t feel like playing video games or watching a movie. He felt like going outside. In fact, Louis felt like paying the darling omega that had caught his and his boyfriends’ attention a visit.

Upon leaving his office, Louis made sure to tell his secretary exactly where he would be in case something happened and his boyfriends needed to reach him urgently. Louis wore his blazer, making sure he looked crisp and proper. The alpha felt like giving a good first impression to the omega. And that was surprising because he was the type to show up to a formal meeting in a polo shirt and khaki pants.

Louis rarely drove a car anywhere. He preferred having a driver. Liam, on the other hand, was quite the paranoid one. He didn’t trust just _anyone_ behind the wheel. In Louis’ opinion, maybe Liam felt calmer when he was in control of the vehicle. Niall would carpool with one of them if he needed to go anywhere. Harry was probably the most trusting one of them all. He didn’t care who drove him as long as he arrived to his destination on time. Once, he had even went as far as calling an Uber, much to Liam’s dismay.

Liam was always reminding them that they were powerful people and like any successful business, they had probably made a few enemies here and there. The alpha didn’t want any of his boyfriends to be caught up in a dangerous situation. A few years back, he gave them an ultimatum: take up boxing or they had to have a bodyguard with them at all times. None of them were too keen on being followed everywhere so they all boxed.

Louis told his driver to take him to the university. His driver was one of the few people he trusted with his life (other than his boyfriends of course). The driver had been his family driver for years. He was a kind old man who cared about Louis as a father would to a son. Considering the rocky relationship Louis had with his own father, the driver’s fatherly company was welcomed.

The journey to the university took almost half an hour. Once the car pulled up in front of the administration office, Louis got out and told his driver that he would call him when he was done. The alpha went into the administration building, intending to gather more information about Zayn Malik the omega.

The clerk on duty immediately sat up straighter once Louis strolled into the building. Obviously she had recognized him or maybe his suit made it clear that he was someone important. “Can I help you?” she asked, a big smile plastered onto her face and her voice sounding much too chipper for someone who worked daily from 9 to 5 in a dull-looking office.

“Yes, I would like you to pull up a file on a student by the name Zayn Malik and print it for me,” Louis said. If the alphas could access the files from their computers, Louis wouldn’t need to be here but unfortunately, anything else about the students was classified information. The clerk frowned.

“I am not sure if we’re allowed to disclose any student’s personal information, sir,” she said, hesitantly as if she feared angering Louis. She probably thought that the alpha would fire her or something. Louis offered her an easygoing smile.

“It’s okay, love,” he told her, leaning against her desk and turning up his charm. “I’m pretty sure you can make an exception for me. After all, I am a sponsor and since he is on our scholarship list, he is kind of under my charge.”

The clerk nodded, obviously convinced by Louis’ words. She started typing something into the computer in front of her and turned the printer on. After clicking a few things, the printer started to operate, printing down Zayn’s information for Louis to take home. The clerk handed the papers to Louis and he accepted it with a gracious smile.

“Thanks, love,” he said, smiling sweetly before he stepped outside, flicking through the sheets of paper in his hand. The clerk had given him Zayn’s application form, a copy of the essay that he had to do in order to be accepted into the scholarship programme, Zayn’s schedule, his dorm room information, his merit/demerit card (there was a punishment listed on it and Louis guessed that it had something to do with that little incident) and a few other things.

The alpha stopped by the car to put the papers into his briefcase for safekeeping. After that, he set off to find the omega. A lot of activities were happening on the campus grounds. Students were everywhere, there were colourful banners and signs hung up as well as loud music playing and the sound of people talking on loudspeakers. The alpha figured that Zayn must be somewhere in the crowd of students.

The students gave way to Louis. The alpha understood that his attire made him stand out and obviously intimidated a few of them. Louis searched through the crowd, hoping to spot a black-haired omega. Unfortunately, all the colours and sounds were making him dizzy so the alpha stepped to the side to gather his bearings.

And by luck, Louis spotted him. The alpha saw Zayn talking to two other students, both of them taller than him. He eyed the omega, taking in his attire and humming appreciatively at the choices the omega had made in regards to his appearance. Zayn looked very enticing. His sleeveless shirt showed off a few tattoos that gave off a bad boy vibe, the skinny jeans he was wearing hugged his legs nicely and the beanie on his head softened his overall look.

Louis had to admit that the omega had style. He watched as Zayn fraternized with the two men. From the looks of it, Louis guessed that one of them was an alpha and the other was a beta. Zayn seemed to be at ease with them despite just meeting them. The alpha waited patiently for Zayn to finish his conversation with them and hopefully head his way.

Luck happened again! Zayn was walking towards Louis but he had not noticed the alpha yet. Louis took the initiative to make his presence known.

“Are you Zayn Malik?” Louis asked, pretending to look a little lost. The omega blinked at him.

“Yeah…” he answered, sounding hesitant.

Louis decided to introduce himself, “I’m Louis Tomlinson, one of the sponsors of the school. “ He gave Zayn a quick smirk. “Also known as one of the people who authorized your scholarship. I’ve heard about what you did yesterday, Mr. Malik.”

The alpha watched as the omega’s eyes widened. So many emotions flickered in Zayn’s beautiful hazel-coloured eyes. Louis noticed that he had long, thick lashes framing them, the type of lashes that girls would envy to have. Zayn was looking at him with worry.

“I must say that you intrigue me,” Louis said in hopes of wiping the worried look off of Zayn’s face. Unfortunately, his words seemed to have made everything worse.

Zayn’s thick eyebrows furrowed as he stared at Louis in confusion. The omega sucked in his bottom lip and nibbled on it subconsciously. That action made Louis’ eyes focus on his pink lips. They were a pretty rosy colour and Louis couldn’t help but wonder what they would look like if they were around his cock instead.

The alpha digressed. This was not the time for inappropriate thoughts. Zayn was silent as he waited for Louis’ next words. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Louis started to say. “You aren’t in any sort of trouble. I just thought I’d drop by and see the omega who dared to kick an alpha in the balls. Very… ballsy of you.”

Zayn let out a small giggle (how could someone be so hot and cute at the same time?) at the alpha’s choice of words and Louis considered it a win that he managed to amuse the omega. Zayn’s eyes seemed to sparkle (didn’t that only happen in Disney movies?) and there was a hint of his tongue pressed up behind his perfect teeth.

“Um, thank you, I guess,” Zayn said shyly, looking down at his feet before he peeked up at Louis from under his lashes. Damn, he sure made it hard to keep those inappropriate thoughts at bay. Louis looked around, hoping to find something to keep the conversation rolling (and also calm down that boner that threatened to pop up). He didn’t want to let the omega go just yet.

“Mind going on a walk with me?” Louis asked, tilting his head slightly in the direction of a garden he saw that was not far from them. He made sure to keep his tone light so that Zayn would actually make a decision based on what he wanted and was comfortable with instead of obliging to everything Louis wanted.

Zayn seemed to contemplate that request for quite a while. A few short moments later, he nodded timidly. “It would be my pleasure, sir,” Zayn answered innocently. Boy, he didn’t know what effect that word had on Louis. The alpha led the way, keeping a pace that made sure Zayn was walking right beside him and not in front of him or behind him.

Louis didn’t think that he could stop his vivid imagination from running wild if he had a clear view of Zayn’s ass during their entire walk. He quite enjoyed hearing Zayn’s footsteps alongside his. If Zayn was already his boyfriend, Louis would have wrapped an arm around his waist and snogged him senseless. Unfortunately, there was still a long journey until then.

Speaking of journey, none of them had spoken since they started their short walk. Louis figured that Zayn was waiting for Louis to talk, to show which direction their conversation would be heading in.

“So, Zayn—you don’t mind if I call you Zayn, do you? Anyway, Zayn, what do you do in your spare time?” The question seemed like a good and casual one to break the silence between them.

“Nah, I don’t mind you calling me Zayn. It’s my name, isn’t it?” The omega shook his head, a cheeky smile on his face. Louis had to admit that he was quite witty. The alpha watched as Zayn’s eyebrows furrowed and the smile slid off of his face while he thought of an answer to the other question.

“Um, I like to draw and paint,” Zayn said, shrugging as if it wasn’t a big deal. He pouted slightly. “Actually, I enjoy anything that has art in it. As long as it’s for expressing yourself, I will find interest in it.”

“Oh really?” Louis’ interest was piqued.

Zayn nodded, a serious look on his face. “Yeah. It doesn’t just have to be art as in paintings and sculptures and shit—excuse my French.” Louis found Zayn swearing to be quite cute and also hot. “In my opinion, poetry, writing, acting and basically anything can be considered art if it gives you a sense of freedom and the ability to show who you are.”

“So you like doing all of that?” Louis asked. “Writing? Singing?” Zayn nodded. “What about dancing?”

Zayn made a face at that, sticking his tongue out and squinting one of his eyes in a way that made Louis think of a certain emoji in the keypad of his iPhone. He scrunched up his nose and said, “I don’t really like to dance. I’m not really good at it. Besides, cool kids don’t dance.”

“Is that so?” Louis was amused. Zayn smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically as if to convince Louis that his words were true. The alpha laughed. “All right, I’ll take your word for it. I’ll have to tell my boyfriend that because he loves dancing.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Zayn asked, sounding somewhat dejected. Or maybe Louis thought he sounded dejected.

The alpha nodded. “Three boyfriends, actually,” he indulged Zayn. _Four if you’re willing,_ he thought. Zayn’s eyebrows shot up and Louis immediately felt defensive.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Louis questioned him, almost snapping at Zayn. It usually happened whenever he felt like someone was judging him for his choice in love. The omega shook his head hastily.

“That’s just a lot of omegas,” he breathed out, eyes wide.

“Alphas,” Louis corrected him. “My boyfriends are alphas, Zayn.” The omega mouthed the word ‘oh’ as he took in that information.

“How does that work?” Zayn sounded hesitant to ask. “Is it hard?”

“Well, any relationship works if you respect, love and trust each other,” Louis replied honestly. Zayn didn’t ask another question after that. Louis hoped that he hadn’t scared the omega away. It would probably be terribly inappropriate (and very straightforward) to ask Zayn to join his boyfriend squad right now considering the fact that the omega was probably trying to compute all this information.

Not to mention the fact that Liam would probably kill him for doing any of this without a plan or before they properly discussed it.

The two finally reached one of the gardens and almost instantly, Louis spotted one of his favourite flowers. He reached forward and picked one of them before handing the blue flower to Zayn. The omega took the flower wordlessly. His cheeks flushed a rosy pink colour and he was biting his lip, probably to stop himself from smiling.

“It was a pleasure taking to you, Zayn,” Louis said sincerely. He pretended to glance at his watch for an added effect. “Unfortunately, I must go. Time surely flies when you’re having fun. I hope we’ll get to do this again in the future.“ He gave the omega a smile before he walked off, leaving Zayn with the flower in his hand.

The flower that Louis had given Zayn was an iris. In some versions of the flower language, it meant promise. If Zayn was smart, he would catch on. Or at the very least, he would search for the meaning of the flower to find out why Louis had given it to him.

Louis hoped he did because he was going to keep that promise.

…

Monday morning rolled in and Zayn woke up feeling very discouraged. The omega felt like pressing snooze on his alarm so that he could continue to sleep and not go to class. He wasn’t feeling very enthusiastic about his responsibilities for the day. Well, it was a Monday and nobody liked Mondays. However, he had to suck it up.

Zayn rolled out of bed, almost missing his feet and landing on his face instead. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned before trudging to the bathroom. After a refreshing shower, Zayn slipped on a red shirt that fit snugly on his body and a different pair of black skinny jeans (because what kind of person only has one pair of that?). His first class today would be his art class and he was quite excited for that. He decided to forgo his morning coffee so that he could arrive to class early and get a good seat.

Since Zayn had familiarized himself with the campus yesterday, he didn’t get lost on his way to class. Speaking of yesterday, meeting Mr. Tomlinson had been very interesting. He was quite surprised when the alpha went on a walk with him and they had a decent conversation. He was more surprised when he found out that Mr. Tomlinson had three boyfriends.

Zayn didn’t find anything wrong with that. It was just their dynamics that confused him. When Mr. Tomlinson spoke of treating his boyfriends (who were all alphas) with respect, Zayn figured that it was easy for them to do so as they were all of equal ranks. The omega would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought of what would happen if he was in a relationship of that sort.

He couldn’t help but think of being one of Mr. Tomlinson’s boyfriends. Would he feel smothered with four alphas constantly watching over him? Would they treat him equally? Would they treat him right? Would they love him as much as he loved them?

The omega ended his fantasy with the realization that he wasn’t in a relationship with four alphas. Heck, he wasn’t even in a relationship as of that moment. Worries like those should not be clouding his mind. However, with thinking of a relationship, he also started to think about a few other things. Like how the sex would be like.

Zayn had had sex a few times before. He just hadn’t had his heat yet. The omega liked to pride himself on the fact that he had great stamina during sex. He even managed to tire out one of his past partners to the point of exhaustion. Said partner had told Zayn that he would be very insufferable when Zayn’s heat actually struck and gave him ten times that stamina.

That was why his relationship with that person ended. He didn’t want to be with someone like that. It wasn’t Zayn’s fault that he had great stamina. He thought people liked that in a person? Well, at least he would be prepared to handle his alpha in a rut. If he ever got one (or four), that is.

Enough about sex and alphas. It was time for Zayn to step into class.

The art room his class would be held in was just like any other. There were tables arranged in an orderly manner in the middle of the room. A chalkboard and whiteboard hung on one of the walls. There were huge windows that let the right amount of light into the class. The walls were a beige colour, not too light or dark. In Zayn’s opinion, the room was very conducive to get the creative side of mind working.

However, that wasn’t the best part of the room. Zayn saw two wooden tables on the far side of the room. There were all sorts of brushes, paints, crayons, colour pencils, charcoal and other art materials and art supplies organized tidily on them. Zayn spotted a few easels at the back of the class and he was quite eager to try them out. This was like an artist’s heaven.

The omega chose a spot quite close to the front. He noticed that on each table, there was one blank sheet of paper. As the class started to fill in, Zayn took in his classmates. Some of them seemed quite disinterested, others were as enthusiastic as he was and some looked kind of miffed as if they had been forced to take this class. The lecturer arrived once the bell rang.

Zayn noticed that the lecturer was a young beta with tanned skin and dark brown hair. Her make-up was done nicely and her hair was in a neat bun. She wore a white blouse and a black pencil skirt, her feet in heels that had a ridiculous amount of inches on them. She had one of those fancy types of spectacles on her face, the one that had pointy edges. She seemed prim and proper enough.

“Alright class,” she started to say, analyzing the group of students she would be stuck with for the semester. She pushed her spectacles higher up her nose. “First things first, I’m Ms. Smith.” She gave them an indifferent look.” I do not care who you are, I’ll probably learn your names some time later on or maybe I won’t.”

She waved her hand around, dismissing what she had said a few moments ago. Zayn’s eyes kind of focused on the manicure she had. In a class where you would probably get your hands dirty, that manicure didn’t seem like a good idea. ” Anyway, what I do want to know right now is how good you are with art. I want to know what kind of artistic flair you have.”

Zayn sat up straighter in his seat. He was ready to show his lecturer that he was good at doing art. He wanted to show her his potential. Maybe he should do a sketch of one of his favourite superheroes. People back home had always liked his version of them.

“Alphas and betas, I want you to do anything you like to the piece of paper in front of you. Feel free to grab any supplies from the tables at the side,” Ms. Smith ordered. The alphas and betas quickly moved from their seats and started to crowd the tables, a low volume of chatter started filling the room as they chose the supplies they wanted to use.

Wait, why did she only say alphas and betas? “Omegas, today I will teach you some basic forms of art,” the lecturer said, making Zayn confused. She started to open a book and read a passage from it. The omega raised his hand. “Yes?”

“Why are we not allowed to do what the alphas and betas are doing?” he asked. He had a bad feeling about this. The lecturer pursed her bright red lips. Zayn could detect the chatter of the alphas and betas die down as they focused on him.

“Well, I believe that omegas are not as good at doing art as alphas and betas,” she explained, infuriating Zayn in the process. That was a bullshit answer. He narrowed his eyes at her and mentally put his fists up for a fight.

“Oh, so it’s because of our classes that we have a difference and not because of our abilities themselves?” Zayn asked with his eyebrows furrowed and a scowl present on his face. He didn’t give her the chance to answer. “This isn’t fair treatment. Just because we’re omegas, it doesn’t mean that we can’t do art as well as the alphas and betas.”

“This is how I’ve taught my past classes,” the lecturer said, her hands on her hips. “If you have a problem with how I teach, then don’t take my class. God knows that half of you only take it because it’s an easy class to pass.”

Zayn’s scowl deepened. “Forgive me for saying this but I actually enjoy art. I enjoy making art and not to toot my own horn but I know that I’m pretty good at it. I did not take this class because it was an easy A. I enrolled in this class to increase my knowledge about art and become a better artist. With the way you want to teach us, all you’re doing is refreshing my memory.”

She scoffed, “Well, I guess you have to suck it up, don’t you? I’m not going to change how I teach. You say another word and I’ll give you detention and lower your grade.”

Zayn refrained the urge to argue again. He already had to work at the library as punishment so he really couldn’t afford another one. He wanted so badly to go to the principal to complain about this. However, Zayn had already been to the office recently so was that really a good idea? The principal didn’t exactly have an omega’s best interest at heart.

The omega gave his beta lecturer a leveled gaze that promised that this conversation was not over. Reluctantly, he had to let it go for now. However, Zayn will not tolerate this mistreatment. He will find a way to change this.

Ms. Smith went back to her lesson and started to teach them how to do basic shapes such as circles, squares and triangles. Zayn felt like bashing his head against the nearest wall. Did she really think that they were this idiotic? He could spot a few alphas and betas doodling on their papers as they drew anything they pleased. The omega felt immensely jealous and could see that his fellow omegas in the class felt the same.

God, he regretted not drinking coffee this morning. He surely needed it. No, maybe he needed alcohol or something to just dull the pain in his head. Ms. Smith was treating them as if they were kindergarteners. She watched them like a hawk and made sure that they did only what they were taught. With the alphas and betas, she praised them and gave them enough creative freedom.

This was not art.

…

Zayn made his way to the library, feeling very weary. The Monday that he had just gone through made him hate that day even more. It was as if all of the lecturers had complotted together to give him a hard time. Zayn was a smart student so he was allowed to enroll in classes that were a little more advanced. Apparently, by advanced, they meant ‘alphas and betas only’ classes.

Majority of the students in the classes he was in were alphas and betas who treated Zayn as if he was the stupidest of them all and that his presence in the class was just a mistake. The lecturers barely paid any mind to him. When they did, they made sure to insult his class and his intelligence. Zayn had to bite his tongue a few times.

The omega could not land himself more punishments. He had to be on his best behaviour. After the current punishment was lifted, he could then go to the administrators and talk about the problem. Speaking of punishment, he really hoped that the librarians would not treat him like a weakling.

The library looked like an old building that should be a museum but apparently, it was cooler on the inside. It was massive, shelves and shelves of books filling one half of the building while the other half was occupied by tables and computers that looked to be well cared for. There were a lot of students in the library and Zayn was surprised that they all managed to stay silent. The omega approached the front desk where an elderly lady was stacking up books.

“Hello,” he greeted her, putting a polite smile on his face. He wanted to give off a good first impression. She stopped stacking the books to look up at him, squinting her eyes slightly before reaching for the spectacles on her desk and slipping them on.

“Hello, dearie,” she said, her voice sounding kind enough to give Zayn hope that she was going to be different than the numerous people he had encountered today. “What can I do for you?”

“My name’s Zayn. I’m here for my shift,” he informed her.

“Ah,” she said, a knowing look in her eyes. “You’re that boy who got in trouble for kicking an alpha in the balls.” Zayn gave her a nervous smile and she winked at him, patting him on the cheek despite her shorter height. “Don’t worry, I’m rooting for you despite whatever rumours are out there.” That made Zayn calm down but also become worried.

The omega didn’t know that the students were talking about it. He certainly didn’t hear any rumours or notice anything different. But then again, maybe he was so deep in his thoughts today that he didn’t notice anything. Could it be that his peers were treating him like a runt because the alpha spread his untruthful version of the story?

Zayn removed those thoughts from his head. He was putting that incident with the alpha behind him. The librarian gave him a sweet smile. “There’s not much to do today,” she told him. “All you have to do is return these books to their rightful place.”

The omega nodded. It sounded easy enough. He stashed his bag behind the librarian’s desk and went to do his work. There was quite a big amount of books on the trolley and Zayn did have a bit of trouble pushing it but he managed. He carefully placed all the books on their correct shelves. He made sure to do it quietly, not wanting to disturb the students who were doing their own work.

Zayn was almost done but there were a few books that had to be returned to higher shelves. The omega climbed the ladder slowly. He carefully balanced a few books in one of his hands while he held the ladder steady with the other. He avoided looking down, no matter how tempting it was. Zayn wasn’t fond of heights so looking down wouldn’t be a smart move to make.

One he reached the right shelves, the black-haired omega slotted the books in the empty spaces and made sure to rearrange them neatly. He leaned back a bit, pleased with his work. The other students might not even spare a second to appreciate how organized the shelf was but Zayn did and that was enough.

“Hello,” a voice startled him and Zayn lost his grip on the ladder. He felt himself start to tilt backwards and inevitably, he fell. Zayn screamed so loud that he was sure he had disrupted the peaceful atmosphere of the library. Zayn was free-falling at an alarming speed. His life flashed before his eyes and he imagined himself hitting the cold hard ground and breaking a few bones (at least.)

“Whoa!” Zayn didn’t land on the ground. Someone had caught him. He was in a strong, secure grip. He was safe. He didn’t break any bones, thank God. Zayn felt himself being lowered gently. The omega’s hands were still clutching the arms of his saviour and he breathed heavily, trying to calm his heartbeat. The hands straightened him out and dusted him off.

“I didn’t expect you to fall for me literally,” Zayn turned around to see who had caught him and made that horrible joke. What his saw almost made his jaw drop.

Standing in front of him was a handsome alpha dressed in a pressed suit. He had blonde hair that was styled into a slight quiff, a pair of black-rimmed spectacles was perched on his nose and his eyes were a beautiful sky blue. Zayn started to have déjà vu because he had already met three alphas who looked like they were sent by God just for Zayn. This one was another one of those perfect-looking specimens of an alpha.

Zayn was about to speak, or maybe he wasn’t because honestly he was speechless but the librarian from earlier made an appearance suddenly. “Are you okay?” she asked, concern lacing her features. Zayn nodded stiffly. “What happened?”

“It was me,” the blond alpha spoke, looking very sheepish. “ I seemed to have startled him.” The librarian narrowed her eyes at him.

“Well, don’t do it again,” she said to him in a threatening tone. “Just because you’re a sponsor and I’ve known you for years, it doesn’t mean you can frighten my assistant, Mr. Horan.”

The ‘Mr. Horan’ nodded and stared at his shoes like a kid who just got scolded by his mother. Zayn saw him peek up at the librarian a few times with a small pout present on his face. That seemed to cause the librarian to break out into a smile.

“I swear you learned to do that from Mr. Payne,” she said, amusement in her tone. She patted Mr. Horan on the cheek softly. “You and your boyfriends are bloody menaces. Especially Tomlinson. Styles is probably the most well-mannered out of you lot.”

It started to dawn on Zayn that this Mr. Horan was one of Mr. Tomlinson’s alpha boyfriends. And he also realized that Mr. Styles and Mr. Payne were Mr. Tomlinson’s boyfriends too.

Fuck. Was he lucky or unlucky?

“Are you done, Zayn?” the librarian asked the omega. Zayn nodded as a reply. He was currently a bit tongue-tied. “Well, that was all I needed you to do so you’re dismissed for the day.”

Zayn gave the librarian a small smile, “Thank you.” The librarian patted him on the cheek (it seemed to be a habit of hers) and went off to do her work.

Mr. Horan cleared his throat, making Zayn’s attention shift to him. “I’m Niall,” he said, holding a hand out to grasp Zayn’s and shake it. “I’m one fourth of the boyfriend squad which consists of Louis, Liam—that’s Mr. Payne— and Harry—that’s Mr Styles, by the way— and I am here to do the honour of saying that we would like a Mr. Malik as our fifth member.”

Holy shit, was Mr. Horan flirting with him?

Zayn blinked at him a couple of times, trying to process everything. The most eloquent reply he could come up with was, “What?”

The blond alpha seemed amused at his reaction and Zayn was pretty sure that he was blushing at how embarrassing he was acting. He reiterated with a bright smile on his face,“ Zayn, on behalf of my boyfriends and I, would you like to date us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop Niall, you're going too damn fast!
> 
> What do you think is gonna happen next? And poor Zaynie for having a rough day at uni :( Tell me what you think yeah?
> 
> Silent readers, would you care to give me your feedback so I know what's going on in that mind of yours because you know what's going on in this mind of mine ;) I promise you won't be bothering me. In fact, I feed off your comments so wouldn't you like to feed me?
> 
> Anyway, until the next chapter !


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision is up to Zayn, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with another update. I feel like this chapter is kind of fluffy when compared to the others. I hope you enjoy it and please excuse any mistakes I made. I am loving the response I'm getting for this story and I hope to never let you down with this chapter and future ones.

Zayn was stunned for a second before he actually replied to what Mr. Horan had said.

“Can we go outside?” Zayn asked, eyes darting to his surroundings before they settled back on the blond alpha in front of him. Nobody seemed to be minding them, which was a good thing considering Zayn’s little loud incident earlier.

The omega may have looked calm on the outside but on the inside, there was a storm of emotions brewing. Mr. Horan blinked, obviously not expecting that response from Zayn. Well, in Zayn’s defense, he would give Mr. Horan the intended reply but the omega didn’t think that doing it in the library was a good idea.

“Sure,” Mr. Horan agreed, his voice trailing off at the end. He looked confused and hesitant.

“Okay, thanks,” the omega gave Mr. Horan a fleeting smile. He started walking back to the librarian’s desk so that he could grab his bag. The alpha trailed after him. Once that was done, he led the alpha to the library’s entrance.

As soon as the doors to the library closed behind them, Zayn abruptly stopped, almost causing Mr. Horan to bump into him, and turned on his heel to face the alpha. He took a deep breath in before exhaling slowly. “Excuse me when I say this,” the omega peered up at the alpha, gathering enough courage to do what he wanted to do. “But—“ he took another deep breath in. “—WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?”

His sudden outburst had alarmed the alpha in front of him. Mr. Horan stared at him, blue eyes wide in shock. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he scrambled for something to say. “What?” seemed to be his most eloquent response. He looked so bewildered and if this was another situation, Zayn would be laughing his ass off right now.

Unfortunately, he didn’t want the alpha to feel offended by him so laughing at Mr. Horan was definitely out of the question. Zayn held his hands out in front of him, “Okay, hear me out. I can’t go on a date with you, Mr. Horan—“

“Niall,” the blond alpha corrected Zayn, interrupting him. “Call me Niall.”

Zayn frowned, disapproval shone clear on his face. “Well, I don’t know you well enough to call you that.”

The alpha grabbed Zayn’s hands, startling the omega slightly. The skin-to-skin contact was sudden but not _unwelcomed_. “Then let’s go on a date so that you’ll get to know me well enough to call me that.” He gave Zayn a pleading look. “Take a chance.” To Zayn’s ears, his way of saying ‘chance’ made it sound like he had said ‘chonce’ instead.

The omega slowly pulled his hands out of the alpha’s grip. A part of him wanted to say yes to going on a date. Heck, a part of him held onto that fantasy of being in a relationship with four fit alphas. But Zayn had to be realistic and rational. He had just met them, hadn’t even talked to Mr. Styles and Mr. Payne and here Mr. Horan was, asking him on a date.

“I’m sorry,” Zayn said to Mr. Horan and to his own self. “I can’t do this right now.” The omega looked up at Mr. Horan with a regretful look on his face. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he listed his reasons.

“I haven’t even been at this university for a week, I’ve only started my classes and my community service work at the library. I haven’t settled in yet and my life is kind of hectic at the moment. “ Zayn bit his lip, hoping that his message got across to the alpha. He would hate it if the alpha turned out to be one of those alphas that couldn’t take a hint and turned violent on him.

The alpha’s face dimmed as he took in Zayn’s words. He nodded understandingly, even when a frown was present on his face. “I get it,” he said softly. His blue eyes looked into Zayn’s hazel-coloured ones. “I understand that you need some time,” he spoke, sounding slightly dejected. However, that sad expression quickly morphed into a determined one. “But my boyfriends and I won’t quit. Our offer still stands. You can answer to it once you’re ready.”

Zayn watched as the alpha pulled out a small card from his pocket. It was a business card. He handed it to the omega. “Give us a ring when you’re ready, yeah?” the alpha asked for assurance. Zayn nodded at him, pocketing the card.

“I will,” Zayn gave Mr. Horan a soft smile. The alpha returned his smile with one of his own. A moment passed where the two just stared at each other before Mr. Horan snapped out of it.

“I should probably go now,” the alpha said slowly as if he was thinking out loud. Zayn pursed his lips. He didn’t want to part ways so soon. However, the omega understood that the alpha probably had work to do. Reluctantly, Zayn had to let him go.

“You probably should,” he agreed with a tilt of his head.

“My boyfriends are probably waiting for me,” Mr. Horan fiddled with his hands nervously. Zayn quirked an eyebrow, grinning as he watched the alpha’s awkward way of dismissing himself.

“They probably are,” the omega concurred with the alpha’s statement.

“So, I’ll just—um,” the alpha started making gestures to somewhere behind his back. He looked kind of frustrated with himself for his sudden inability to speak properly to Zayn. Luckily, Zayn understood him.

“Yeah,” Zayn said, his eyes shining with mirth. In the library, this alpha had seemed so macho and smooth but it seemed that even _he_ could get tongue-tied. The alpha bit his lip.

“Just one more thing,” Mr. Horan said, holding up a finger. Zayn frowned.

“What?”

“This,” the alpha leaned forward and tapped his index finger on Zayn’s nose, making a ‘boop’ sound as he did that. Zayn let out a giggle at the contact, not expecting it at all. The alpha pulled back, looking sheepish. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you.”

“All right then,” Zayn gave him an amused look.

“You have a cute nose,” Mr. Horan complimented the omega. Zayn’s cheeks reddened slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck as he focused his attention on his feet.

“If you say so,” He tried to play off his embarrassment by shrugging his shoulders in what he hoped was a nonchalant way. However, his action felt jerky, not the smooth suave he was aiming for. The raven-haired omega looked up when he saw the alpha move slightly.

Mr. Horan looked satisfied with himself and slowly backed away. He gave Zayn a wave before he turned around and jogged towards a sleek looking car that was idly parked on the curb. The alpha gave him another wave from inside the car before it drove away, leaving Zayn standing in front of the library with a goofy smile on his face.

A few students walked past Zayn and that reminded him that he was standing in front of the library, beaming at no one in particular. The omega decided to head back to his dorm before people started to think that he was a lunatic. As he trudged back to his dorm building, Zayn couldn’t help but place his hand over the card in his pocket.

There was a slight fluttery feeling in his chest that he didn’t mind at all, even if it was slightly unfamiliar to him. Who knew what that feeling meant?

…

“I’m home, motherfuckers!” Niall made his grand announcement as soon as he entered. The blond alpha slammed the door behind him and hastily took off his coat. Normally, he would leave it on the floor but he felt like Liam would give him shit for that and maybe punish him if they advanced to any sexual activities tonight. So, he made sure to hang it on the coat rack.

The alpha stepped into the living room as he heard sounds coming from there. His boyfriends were curled up on the couch, Teen Wolf playing on the television and boxes of Chinese takeout littered their coffee table. Niall frowned when he saw the takeaway.

“I thought we’d agreed that we would lessen our expenditure on outside food?” Niall asked, eyeing the boxes with slight distaste. He wasn’t a fan of takeaway food. He preferred to make the food himself. It was fresher and he didn’t have to worry about the quality. “After all, we had just ordered pizza last week. And we had McDonald’s the week before that.”

Louis pouted from his place tucked under Harry’s arm. “Nialler, you know I can’t cook for shit,” he whined. “If you want something edible, then you’ll have to deal with this.” Niall had set up a duty roster so that he didn’t have to be the one cooking every day. Tonight was Louis’ night and since he was a terrible chef, he bought their dinner. Just like he did _every single week_.

“Ask Harry to help you,” Niall responded, not accepting Louis’ excuse. “He’s a good cook.” The curly haired alpha beamed at Niall’s praise.

“Harry would probably teach me to cook his organic shit,” Louis argued, grimacing slightly. Harry was a health freak—um, enthusiast. He had recently been trying to get his boyfriends to change their lifestyle to a healthier one and that meant changing their diets a bit as well. Usually it involved Harry using healthy alternatives in classic food. Sometimes it worked, other times it didn’t.

Luckily, Harry only cooked once a week. “You know I can’t eat organic. I live for the carbs and fats. Did you think I got this booty from eating that ugly green thing called kale?”

Harry glanced at Louis, looking slightly miffed. “Well then,” he huffed out. “At least Liam enjoys ‘that ugly green thing called kale’. I bet he’ll enjoy the blowjob I’m giving him later on which you will not get because you have offended me.”

Upon hearing that a sexual favor was on the line, Louis squeaked and tried to rectify the situation. “Oh, Hazza-bear, I was only joking,” he said, forcing out a laugh that sounded borderline desperate. “I love your kale and your—uh, what’s that thing that has pastry and green stuff inside that’s not kale?”

“Spinach puffs,” Harry deadpanned.

“Yes, your spinach puffs,” Louis nodded enthusiastically. “Such lovely puffy and spinach goodness. Good for my body and all that shit.”

“Lou, I don’t think your groveling is working,” Liam spoke up from his spot at Harry’s other side. He was terribly amused by his boyfriend’s attempt at earning his other boyfriend’s forgiveness. True to his words, Harry looked less than impressed. Louis fluttered his eyelashes at the alpha, trying to get him to cave.

“No.”

“Oh, come on!” Louis complained.

While Louis was busy begging for forgiveness, Liam turned his attention to Niall who took one of the takeout boxes and started to eat. When the blond noticed that Liam was watching him, Liam raised an eyebrow because Niall had been griping about takeout yet he was eating it. Understanding what Liam’s expression meant, Niall scowled.

“It’s a sin to waste food,” was all he said. “Besides, I’m hungry after meeting Zayn.”

“How was Zayn?” Harry asked, butting into their conversation. Louis huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. It seemed that Harry had made up his mind and Louis couldn’t change it.

“He’s great, awesome really. Damn, you guys didn’t warn me that he looks so much more beautiful in the flesh,” Niall answered. Liam shrugged.

“Even if we did, he would probably catch you by surprise anyway,” the alpha said. “What did he say about our little proposal?”

“Said he’ll think about it,” Niall responded, his mouth full of food. “He has a lot on his plate right now. He’ll call us when he’s ready.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, “You sure he’ll call? I thought that was a phrase used to appease someone and let them down gently.”

Niall shook his head, “I don’t think Zayn’s like that. Besides, he seemed pretty sure that he’ll call us.”

The feathery-haired alpha pursed his lips, “It’s not like it’s the first time we’ve been rejected by an omega. He probably feels weirded out by us. God, I can’t believe I gave him the flower, _our_ flower! I feel so stupid right now.”

Louis ran a hand down his face and groaned loudly. “Calm down, Lou,” Harry said in his slow drawl. “Don’t be a Debbie Downer. We don’t know Zayn all that well. It’s not nice to assume things about him.”

“I will calm down if I get a blowie,” the alpha said to Harry, sounding hopeful.

“Not gonna work,” Liam said under his breath and Louis gave him a dirty look.

“Still no,” Harry responded, adamant to stick to his decision. Louis pouted.

“Fine,” he reluctantly let go of the conversation. The alpha grabbed the remote from the table. “Why are we even watching Teen Wolf anyway? This show has shitty writers. Can you believe they left Kira’s story the way it was? They could have made a great storyline with her. Arden Cho deserves better, in my opinion.”

“We all know that the only reason we watch Teen Wolf is because Liam likes Tyler Posey’s ass,” Niall mused as he watched Liam splutter at his words.

“I do not!” Liam protested weakly. Louis scoffed.

“You better not,” he warned the other alpha, poking the remote at Liam’s chest. “My ass is ten times better than his.”

“I’m trying to eat here,” Niall said, pulling a face. Louis rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“As if you’ve never tried to eat this ass before.”

“Okay, Lou. Okay.”

…

Zayn felt like he was ready to face-plant into his burger. He was at the cafeteria on a Friday afternoon after his shift at the Library. The omega was hungry and exhausted. Since the semester was starting to take off, more students stopped by the library. That meant more books had to be put back on the right shelves, more students had to be helped and he had to shush people constantly.

Not to mention the fact that Mrs. Walker (the librarian) had a habit of bringing homemade food to the library and giving it to Zayn during his short breaks. She claimed that Zayn was ‘too skinny for his own good’ and needed ‘more meat on the bones’. Her food was delicious too, much better than the cafeteria food. The homemade cooking reminded Zayn of his mother back at home.

If she saw him now, she would say the same thing Mrs. Walker had said and cook up a lot of dishes for him to eat. Oh, how he missed her. He missed his baba and his sisters too. Homesickness hadn’t struck him when he first arrived but it was appearing now.

Taking out his phone, Zayn quickly sent a quick text to his mother, asking how she was and what was going on back at home. He received a text a minute later but it wasn’t from his mother. It was from an unknown number.

_Hey zayn. This is ned from music club. Auditions start next week. We look forward 2 hearing u sing Mario btw. Gudluck mate !_

Great, something that Zayn needed to start worrying about.

Another text came in, this time from his mother.

_Im great lovie. Your baba and sisters are too. We miss you loads xx_

Zayn grinned at the text, shooting back a reply that he missed them too and he’ll try to visit as soon as possible. After he sent that text, he was startled out of his happy daze when Gigi and Bella sat in front of him, both with their own trays of food. The raven-haired omega set down his phone on the table.

“Hi, Zayn!” Gigi said rather brightly. Zayn was starting to think that she was the happy-go-lucky type. She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and set her bag next to her. Bella smiled at him as she sat down and he smiled back. The two sisters seemed to have bought sushi. “So, how was your first week at uni?”

Zayn didn’t mean to groan at the question but he did and that made both girls look at him with concern. “Everything all right?” Gigi asked, her perfectly-shaped eyebrows knitted together in worry.

“Not really,” Zayn responded truthfully, eyes downcast. “My classes are shit.”

“Why?”

“The professors seem to have it out for me,” he ranted, feeling frustrated. He poked at his burger. “It’s like they don’t trust me to do anything right.”

“Oh my God! I know right?” Bella’s outburst took Zayn aback. He didn’t think that she would speak, much less with a lot of emotion in her voice. He didn’t mind it though and he made sure to convey that thought to Bella via a smile. Maybe what he had said to her before had gotten through to her brain. At least he had someone to vent to about omega problems, someone who understood what he meant.

“They separate us according to our classes,” Zayn said further, a small frown present on his face. Bella nodded enthusiastically, picking up a piece of sushi and dipping it in the sauce.

“Yeah,” she affirmed, pausing to eat the sushi before continuing on what she wanted to say. “ And then they make us do the easiest jobs and pretend like they taught us something which is annoying because like, I made it to university so don’t you think my intelligence is more than that of a child’s?”

Bella sounded aggravated by the whole thing and to be honest, Zayn was too. The male omega rolled his eyes at her words, thinking about how true they were.

“Tell me about it,” he grumbled out, rubbing the sides of his forehead slightly. Thinking about this was giving him a headache. “When you tell them to treat you equal as others, they make it seem like you’re insulting them as a person. I don’t get it. For smart people, they are totally ignorant to what is new.”

“Ugh, I totally understand what you mean,” Bella propped her chin on the palm of her hand. She and Zayn shared a smile out of mutual understanding.

“I may not have experienced what you guys are talking about but I sympathize,” Gigi said, breaking the moment between Bella and Zayn. She looked kind of clueless to the whole conversation but offered her sympathy anyway. Bella nudged her with her elbow.

“Glad you know your privilege, sis,” she responded in a teasing tone. “You can learn properly, have respect from your classmates yadda yadda yadda. Here I am trying to ward off alphas and betas that keep asking me out on a date.” Bella sighed heavily.

Gigi perked up, “Oh! That reminds me. I have a date this weekend.”

Although Zayn wasn’t really interested in knowing anything about it, it couldn’t hurt to ask. “With who?” the omega inquired, picking up his burger and taking a bite out of it.

The blonde beta sighed dreamily. “This alpha named Joe,” she grinned at them. Bella and Zayn shared a glance. “His name might not sound impressive but he is a total hottie and his hair is so fluffy.”

“That Jonas guy?” Bella asked for clarification, a judging look in her eyes. Gigi nodded. Bella pulled a face. “Eh, I’ve seen better hair,” she sounded unimpressed. Gigi scoffed, outraged by that statement.

“On who?”

“Zayn,” Bella answered, sounding nonchalant. She reached a hand across the table and ruffled Zayn’s hair as if to prove her point. The male omega scrunched his nose up, not quite liking someone playing with his hair. “See? His hair is fluffy, soft and not greasy.”

“Whatever,” Gigi dismissed it with a wave of her hand. “At least I’m probably getting some. What about you?”

Bella scowled, “I’m here to learn and not scope out future mates, Gi. I need to keep my grades up so that daddy can see that I am serious about my education. At least one of us has the freedom to be able to do both.”

Gigi pouted at her words before turning to Zayn who just ate and quietly listened to the girls talk. “What about you, Zayn?” the blonde asked, conversationally. “Anyone caught your eye?”

The beta might have not said a specific name but the first image that popped into his mind was of the four alphas. Zayn couldn’t help but space out for a second as his memory played their images on loop in his head. It seemed that that short moment was all it took for Gigi to take that as a yes to her question.

“There’s someone, isn’t there?” she had an interested look on her face. She raised an eyebrow. “Come on, out with it.”

Zayn was hesitant to talk about his four alphas because of a few reasons. For starters, they weren’t exactly _his_ alphas. He had yet to call Mr. Horan. He hadn’t really put much thought into a potential relationship. He was just too busy with university life.

Secondly, Zayn didn’t feel like sharing the information with anyone. If he did get into a relationship with the four alphas, a lot of people would find it scandalous that he was shagging four sponsors of the school. Their gossip was not what he cared about. He was concerned about the way people will treat him after finding out the truth because they knew that one bad word Zayn said about them to his alphas and they could get expelled.

If anyone was going to treat Zayn differently, he wanted it to be because they respected him as a person and not because of the fact that they were scared of his alpha boyfriends.

Gigi’s eyes were still on him. She was waiting for an answer. Even Bella looked intrigued to know.

“Well,” Zayn’s voice trailed off as he stared at them, unsure of how to respond. “There have been a few, I guess.” He made his answer very vague and hoped that Gigi would be satisfied with it. Unfortunately, she was not.

“Well, what’s her name?” the blonde asked further. The male omega cringed.

“It’s not a ‘her’ exactly,” he explained, dodging the question. Gigi’s eyes widened.

“Oh, you’re gay? Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume,” she apologized quickly. Zayn dismissed it with a wave of his hand. He didn’t want to talk about this anymore.

“So, this Joe guy, what’s he like?” Zayn hoped to change the subject. Thankfully, Gigi jumped at the opportunity to talk about her potential beau. And boy could she talk. So far, she had described Joe’s eyes using four different terms for brown. The male omega listened half-heartedly to Gigi’s story and finished his food. Bella had already finished her meal and was scrolling through her phone with a bored look on her face.

Once his burger was all finished, Zayn made a show of checking the time on his phone. “Well, would you look at that? It’s late,” he exclaimed, feigning a surprised look on his face. Gigi paused in her story telling, a puzzled look on her face. She looked at the sky through the cafeteria windows.

“Late? What? Zayn, It’s five o’clock in the evening,” she said, sounding confused and even checking her phone for the time too. Zayn shrugged.

“Well, time flies when you’re having fun,” he replied. “I have to go. Should probably hit the hay early because I’ve had a long day.”

Gigi pursed her lips, displeased by the fact that Zayn had to leave. “Okay,” she reluctantly said. Bella pushed her tray to the side and stood up.

“I should go back to my room too,” she told her sister. “I want to try out this new face mask I bought.” Her blonde sister looked alarmed that Bella was going to leave her. She quickly started to eat her sushi and grabbed Bella’s hand to stop her from moving.

‘Wait up,” she said between bites. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Bella rolled her eyes, “If you had shut up about Joe, maybe you’d be finished by now.” Gigi glowered at her and pinched her forearm. Bella winced.

“Ouch,” she slapped Gigi on the shoulder. “That was uncalled for.” Gigi just rolled her eyes and continued to eat, this time a little slower as if to aggravate Bella. It seemed to be working.

“Hurry up, Gi!”

Not wanting to be dragged suddenly into their sisterly conversation, Zayn slowly backed away. “Goodbye, girls.” Both didn’t pay attention to him so Zayn took that as his cue to leave.

Although he already had two friends, Zayn needed a few guy friends to even things out. He needed to find people with the same interests he had. Maybe he could befriend Malay and Ned. They looked like really cool lads. Speaking of Malay and Ned, Zayn suddenly remembered Ned’s text about next week’s audition.

Well, it seemed that Zayn wouldn’t hit the hay as early as he previously had thought. While he was at it, maybe he should think about calling Mr. Horan. It couldn’t hurt to try.

…

 

“Okay, real talk, if Zayn does agree to go out on a date with us, who gets to take him on a date first?” Louis asked one afternoon as he was lounging on their backyard porch with his boyfriends.

The feathery-haired alpha was laying shirtless in the hammock they had, sunglasses on and a leg out. Liam was sitting on a wooden bench, a notepad in front of him on a table and his guitar on his lap as he figured out the chords to a song. Niall was busy texting on his phone and Harry was tending to some of the potted plants they had. They all paused their activities when they heard Louis’ question.

Louis sat up as best as he could in the hammock and pushed his sunglasses up. “Because if we’re making a decision now, I’m calling dibs on first date.” Harry pouted.

“No fair,” the curly-haired alpha whined. “I wanted to take him out first. I’ve already got a plan and everything.” Louis poked his tongue out childishly.

“You snooze, you lose,” the alpha said, laughing when he saw Harry glare petulantly at him.

Niall frowned, “I think I should take him on a date first because I’m the most recent one he saw.” Louis scoffed, pulling his sunglasses over his eyes and laying back down in the hammock.

“Your argument is invalid, Nialler,” he said, swinging his leg. “You could make the freshest dish and yet I will still pick stale pizza over it.”

Niall raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t even make any sense,” he protested at his boyfriend. Before Louis could reply, Liam butted in.

“Why can’t I be the first one to take him on a date?” Liam asked, looking troubled. “After all, I’m the most normal one out of you lot.”

“Normal?” Niall gave Liam a look that said ‘are you kidding me?’. “Liam, what normal person goes to see ‘Batman: The Dark Knight Rises’ _six times_ _at the cinema_ _in a row_ and then buys _five_ DVDs of it?”

Liam flushed from embarrassment as Niall brought up all the receipts. “One of them was a back-up in case the first one got damaged,” he explained.

“What about the rest?”

“Back-ups for the back-up,” Liam mumbled out sheepishly. He randomly strummed the guitar, hoping that his embarrassment would fade away.

“See, Leemo, that is why you should not go first,” Louis said in a matter-of-fact tone. Niall nodded, agreeing with him. Liam pouted and gave them the puppy dog eyes but Niall shook his head.

“Not gonna work,” he said, triumphantly resisting the urge to give Liam what he wanted. Liam frowned and turned back to his music, sulking.

Harry set down his dirtied gloves on the table and joined Liam on the bench. “If it’s so hard to decide, we can just draw straws,” he suggested. Louis scoffed.

“What are we, five?” He asked sarcastically. Harry wasn’t fazed by his tone at all.

“We might as well be from the way we’re acting,” he answered back sassily. The curly-haired alpha leaned back in his seat. “At least it’ll solve our bickering quicker.”

“We are not doing it,” Louis protested.

Suddenly, Niall’s phone rang. The alpha almost jumped, not expecting a call. It was from an unknown number. He quickly answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello, Mr. Horan, it’s Zayn,” the voice on the other end of the line said.

“Zayn?” Niall quickly put him on speaker. The alphas heard a chuckle.

“I just said that, didn’t I?” Louis looked at the phone, somewhat fondly.

“He said something along the lines of that to me a couple days ago,” Louis whispered loud enough for his boyfriends to hear. “He has quite the smart mouth.”

Liam’s eyes darkened with lust and his hand twitched slightly at Louis’ words. “That’ll be entertaining.” Louis shot him a smirk, knowing what Liam was thinking.

“Ah, sorry, just a little surprised. Wasn’t expecting you to call,” Niall replied. There was a short pause from Zayn’s end and some rustling sounds were heard in the background.

“I told you I would, yeah?” the omega asked, sounding slightly confused. “I kind of promised you that and I never back down on my promises.”

“I’m glad you did, Zayn.”

The alphas heard Zayn clear his throat. “So, uh, I just wanted to let you know that I’ll take you up on that offer. The, uh, offer of going on a date with you and your boyfriends,” Zayn sounded so shy and nervous that the alphas felt like going to his dorm just to comfort him. “That is, if the offer is still open. If it’s not, then you can just disregard every word I said and pretend like I never called.”

“Zayn, babe, you’re rambling,” Louis spoke before he could stop himself. There was a thump sound on the other end of the call and more rustling sounds could be heard before they heard someone pick it up and the sound of Zayn panting slightly. That certainly invoked some dirty thoughts.

“Is that Mr. Tomlinson?” Zayn sounded slightly embarrassed.

“Did you drop the phone?” Harry asked, amused. “This is Mr. Styles, by the way.”

“Um, yeah, I did,” they heard Zayn admit softly. “I kind of chucked it across the room.” The four alphas had to stop themselves from laughing at how cute Zayn was. Liam grabbed Niall’s phone from the blond alpha.

“Zayn, this is Mr. Payne. Of course, that offer is still open. We’re ecstatic that you’re giving us a chance and we would gladly take you out on a date. However, there are things we need to discuss regarding that date so we’ll call you later with the details, all right?” Liam took control of the conversation.

“Yeah, that’s quite all right,” Zayn answered timidly. “I understand.”

“Good boy,” Liam tested the pet name out. There was a sharp intake of breath from Zayn’s side. “You okay, babe?”

There was a brief moment of silence before Zayn spoke. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Liam smiled to himself.

“Good,” he said. “Anyway, goodbye, love. We’ll talk to you soon.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Horan, Mr. Payne, Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson.” Liam ended the call and turned to his boyfriends with a determined look on his face.

“Okay, let’s draw straws.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT5 RISE!
> 
> I'm having a lot of fun writing OT4 conversations. They're just so amusing. Anyway, what was your favourite moment of the chapter? I personally find Niall booping Zayn's nose as quite adorable.   
> Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Who's gonna take Zayn on a date first? To clarify, the boys are taking him on individual dates first before they have one group date.  
> Did I spoil a bit of the next chapter by saying that? Uh, maybe. If you follow me on tumblr, I normally give out little sneak peeks ha!
> 
> Until the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date!  
> .... and another date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier, guys! I had encountered a few problems with this chapter. I didn't know how to start it so I scrapped that at least three times. And the only thing planned was probably the date. I don't know how that second part managed to get in. I had writers' block. And every time I felt like writing, something happened that would cause my mood to shift and I would be back at square 1. Hopefully, we're getting somewhere. This is a filler chapter of sorts, I suppose. Nothing really happens. Thank you for your comments throughout the chapters and I think I'll actually start replying to them here instead of in my mind. Happy reading and excuse any mistakes!

Zayn felt kind of nervous.

When he had called the alphas on Friday night, Mr. Payne had said that they would contact him later on with the details for their date. He never specified a time so Zayn thought that maybe he had at least a week to gather his wits and prepare himself for the date. The omega did not expect for the one of the alphas to text him and tell him that their date was going to be on Sunday.

The alpha—Mr. Styles— had sent him a short and sweet message, ‘heya zayn, this is Mr. Styles aka Harry and I just wanted to tell you that I am going to pick you up on Sunday afternoon for our dateeee’.

Zayn had responded with, ‘this Sunday?’. He had panicked slightly after getting that and the omega figured that his nerves could somehow be seen through this message because Mr. Styles quickly responded.

‘yeah, is there a problem? We can reschedule if you want.’

To be honest, Zayn wanted that very badly. He needed to mentally prepare himself for that date. He hadn’t been in a lot of relationships and his last one was like one or two years ago. Zayn didn’t do any dating after that, he had a few one-night stands (much to his mama’s dismay) and mostly focused on his friends, family and studies.

The omega needed time to let the fact that he could possibly be dating four alphas in the future sink into his brain. Normal people would jump into a relationship with one partner at a time but no, here Zayn was, tackling four at once. Zayn was going from a single pringle who’s ready to mingle to a crazy omega in a relationship with four alphas. His mind needed time properly acknowledge that.

However, Zayn also knew that his mind would betray him if he chose to postpone the date. He already had to gather as much courage as he could to even call them and take up on the offer, all the while his mind was busy telling him that the offer had expired and that they probably had moved on. If Zayn decided to push the date to another day, that would give his mind plenty of time to start overthinking and doubting himself.

Doubting himself would lower his self-esteem and that was a no-no because Zayn wanted to give the alphas a good impression. He wanted to appear confident and smart because he was a confident and smart omega. Unfortunately, romantic relationships were a somewhat foreign thing for him so his Omega side would push him back into his shell and he would appear meek and small.

Zayn mostly blamed it on the fact that his most recent past relationship had failed and ended badly so that slightly affected him. His ex was deterred by how outspoken Zayn was and even said that Zayn wore the pants in the relationship and that threatened his ex’s reputation as an alpha. Of course, Zayn argued back (because that was who he was and you should never try to change your partner’s personality) and they fought and broke it off.

When Zayn got home, he started to reflect on his other relationships and noticed that they all had the same pattern. His past partners were all threatened by his personality despite having other omegas around that acted similarly to him. It was as if all his partners thought that once omegas were in a relationship, they could be tamed and revert back to being overly submissive and all that. Just because their Omega side aimed to please, it didn’t mean that they could be stepped all over and were pushovers.

The fact that his past partners had an issue with his personality and caused his relationships to end was not Zayn’s fault, he knew that. However, it still invoked a feeling of insecurity sometimes. He could barely keep one partner happy so how was he going to do that with four? Zayn wasn’t sure if he could do that.

One thing that he was sure of was the fact that he would not hide his personality on his dates with the four alphas. He wanted to show them who they were dealing with so they could make up their mind on whether or not they really wanted to date him. Better have them reject him early than lead him on.

So this was why Zayn was running around his dorm room, trying to find a decent outfit to wear. He had chosen to keep the date on Sunday to prevent his mind from going overboard. He asked Mr. Styles where they were going to go, hoping that the alpha would let it slip so that Zayn could wear the proper attire but of course, the alpha was tight-lipped about it. He just told the omega to wear something casual.

What did that mean? Where could the alpha possibly want to take him?

Zayn settled on a sleeveless shirt that was black in colour and had a picture of a snake on it. He styled his hair into a quiff and sprayed on a bit of cologne. The omega wore his skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and a pair of combat boots. Looking into his bathroom mirror, Zayn figured that his outfit was casual enough.

As soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, Zayn got a text. The omega saw that it was a message from Mr. Styles.

_Can you meet me outside of the campus grounds by the gate?_

Zayn wasn’t perplexed about the message. He understood that maybe the alpha didn’t want anyone seeing him pick Zayn up for a date. That would surely warrant some unnecessary gossip. The omega quickly replied with an ‘okay’ and he slipped out of his dorm after making sure that his essentials were with him.

The black-haired omega quickly walked across the campus grounds, heading towards the gate. He spotted a sleek black convertible waiting for him outside. As soon as he approached the car (after debating that it couldn’t possibly be a kidnapper because why would they use pretty cars for that?), the window for the passenger seat rolled down to reveal the alpha with the curly hair that had given the speech at the assembly the other day.

Mr. Styles shot him a blinding smile, making his dimples show and he reached over to unlock the car door. “C’mon in, Zayn,” he said in a low voice, speaking slowly as if he had all the time in the world. The omega pulled the door open carefully, not wanting to accidentally scratch it and risk the alpha’s wrath. He slipped into the car, hoping that his boots weren’t dirty. After sitting properly and wearing a seatbelt (carefully in case he broke the thing somehow), he turned to the alpha.

The alpha had an amused look on his face and Zayn flushed under his gaze. “You’re adorable, you know that?” he asked before facing the road and starting to drive. Zayn did not expect that compliment and his inner omega preened.

“I suppose I do now, Mr. Styles,” Zayn said, looking out of the window to see them drive further away from the university campus. He looked back at the alpha and saw Mr. Styles’ eyes flicker to him briefly before focusing on the road again.

“Don’t call me Mr. Styles, Zayn,” the alpha protested, a pout present on his face. “It makes everything awkward and I feel old. Call me Harry, yeah?”

Zayn nodded, “Of course.” The omega noticed the absence of three other alphas. “Where are the others?”

“We’re taking you out on individual dates,” Harry explained. “We don’t want to overwhelm you.” Zayn pursed his lips, taken aback at their thoughtfulness. Zayn had never seen all four alphas together at once and he did have a feeling that all of them at once would have been too much for him to handle at the beginning of their budding relationship.

Silence settled between them and Zayn could hear classical music playing faintly in the background. If Harry had turned on the radio, maybe Zayn could hum to some of the songs he knew but classical music? The omega was getting antsy and started to tap a rhythm on his knee to get rid of the nerves. The alpha didn’t seem to notice his nervous energy and Zayn was glad.

The omega observed his surroundings and saw that the trees on the sides of the roads had thinned out and they were approaching empty fields. _What could be here_? He soon got his answer when a huge Ferris wheel emerged in his line of vision.

“We’re going to a funfair?” Zayn asked excitedly. He hadn’t been to one in years. Harry shot him a lopsided grin.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “I found out that they were having a special arts and craft day today which was why I brought you here. You love art.” Zayn felt his insides turn to mush. It was so sweet of Harry to think of him like that.

The alpha made a few turns and soon he was parking the car in the allocated parking lot. He killed the engine before telling Zayn to stay put, much to the omega’s confusion. He saw Harry get out of the car and come to his side. The omega couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Harry opened the door for him. The alpha shot him a cheesy smile.

“Thank you,” Zayn said, getting out of the car. Harry closed the door and locked the car before offering his hand to Zayn.

“Shall we?” he asked, before adding, “It’s okay if you don’t want to hold my hand, I don’t mind. We’re doing things at your pace.” If Zayn was an ice cream, he would have melted already. Harry was very considerate of him. The omega grasped Harry’s bigger hand in his small one and even swung it a bit.

“Let’s go,” he urged and Harry obliged, dragging him to the entrance of the funfair. He paid for their tickets and they stepped into the funfair area.

Zayn’s eyes were wide as he took in his surroundings. He had forgotten what it felt like to be at a funfair. He had forgotten the sounds, the atmosphere, the adrenaline from being at the funfair. His eyes took in the rollercoaster rides around him, feeling eager yet apprehensive. Zayn might seem like a badass to everyone but if he had one weakness, it would be rollercoaster rides.

Rollercoaster rides didn’t necessarily scare him. He loved the adrenaline and all that but it was the heights that bothered him. Zayn was scared of heights. He could stand on tall things with ease but once he remembered that he was _on top_ of a _tall_ thing, his knees would give out. To avoid embarrassment, maybe he should avoid rollercoaster rides for now.

“What do you want to do first?” Harry asked. Zayn shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he said, looking around for anything that really caught his attention. Unable to make a decision, he focused back on Harry. “Do you have any suggestions?”

The alpha pondered for a bit before his eyes lit up as an idea hit him. Harry let out an excited gasp and started to drag Zayn somewhere, not telling the omega where they were going. He stopped suddenly when they reached a field filled with little kids. Zayn looked around in confusion. The kids were busy doing something on tables. He spotted a sign that said, ‘fingerpainting’ and got the idea.

“We’re going to fingerpaint?” Zayn asked, looking up at Harry for confirmation. The alpha nodded.

“Yep, there’s nothing wrong with two adult men who want to fingerpaint and express their creative side,” Harry said. Zayn nodded, approving the way the alpha thought. They went up to the booth and paid for their supplies, getting a few curious looks from parents who were bystanders and watching their kids. However, the duo ignored them and went to an empty table.

“We’ll paint what we want and then we’ll guess each other’s painting,” Harry said. Zayn nodded and immediately got to work; he knew what he wanted to paint. The omega would paint Harry.

Zayn peeked up at Harry a couple of times, taking in the fact that Harry was wearing a floral button up shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. It was something he did not expect the alpha to wear and he wondered briefly of how he didn’t notice the alpha’s attire when he first got into the car. Nevertheless, Zayn had to say that he looked good.

The omega felt so freed. In Art class, his art was so controlled but here, no one could police him on what he wanted to paint. Zayn was sure that half an hour went by before he finally finished the painting. He looked up to see that Harry was staring at him and his painting.

“Wow,” the alpha breathed out, eyes wide.

“How long have you finished?” Zayn asked, feeling slightly embarrassed at how much attention the alpha was giving his painting. Was it too straightforward? Was he giving off clingy vibes? Was he going too fast?

“A while ago,” Harry answered, still distracted by the painting. “Damn, you are very talented, Zayn. I don’t even have to guess because I know that’s me.”

Something in Zayn decided to tease the alpha. “Oh yeah?” he questioned the alpha mischievously. “What if it’s another alpha with long curly hair?”

Harry snorted, “Wearing a floral shirt? No, I’m pretty sure that’s me.” He gave Zayn an unimpressed but amused look. He gestured to his own painting.

“Now guess mine!”

Zayn looked at Harry’s paper. There was a green blob that seemed to have four green limbs sticking out of it and a yellow limb between the thing’s two lower limbs. One of the green limbs is connected to the yellow limb. Honestly, Zayn had no idea what Harry had painted.

“I have no idea what that is,” the omega said slowly, still trying to figure it out. Harry frowned.

“It’s a frog,” he said, clearing up the confusion.

“Is that its dick?” Zayn asked, pointing to the yellow part of the painting. A few mothers heard him say the non kid-friendly word and glared daggers at both him and Harry. The alpha noticed this.

“No!” Harry quickly denied to get the mothers off their backs. “That’s a banana.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “Really?” Zayn knew what a banana looked like. That yellow thing did not look like a banana.

The alpha nodded,” Yep. I wanted to draw a frog holding a banana because frogs are my favourite animals and bananas are my favourite fruit.” So, Harry thought that it was a good idea to draw the frog holding the banana between its legs?

“I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt,” the omega said, still unconvinced. “I’ll let it slide this time.”

Harry stuck out his bottom lip, sad that Zayn didn’t believe him. “Okay,” he reluctantly letting the matter go. They packed up their paintings and washed their hands.

“Where should we go next?” Harry asked. Zayn looked around and spotted a food truck. His stomach grumbled a little and the alpha noticed. “Looks like your stomach made that decision for you.” Harry dragged Zayn to the food truck. They stood in line, waiting to be served. When it was their turn, Harry pitched in his order before turning to Zayn.

“Do you want me to order for you?” he asked. Zayn gave Harry an incredulous look.

“And why would I want that?” he asked, slightly flabbergasted. Harry shrugged.

“Well, omegas like to be looked after, right?”

Zayn scrunched his nose up at that statement. “We do but we are also capable of doing things independently, including the little things such as ordering food. We don’t need to be coddled all the time.” Harry nodded at his explanation.

“I understand now,” the alpha said. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

Zayn waved it off, “It’s fine.” He turned to the food truck worker who was looking around, disinterested. “Can I have combo number 2 please?” Zayn asked politely. The worker didn’t seem to notice he said anything so Zayn repeated his order a little louder. Unfortunately, the worker still paid no mind to him. The omega huffed, feeling annoyed.

“ _My_ omega is trying to order,” Harry said in a low tone as he narrowed his eyes at the worker. It seemed to do the trick; the worker immediately went to work and Zayn could tell that the worker had been ignoring him because he was an omega and only took orders from Harry because he was an alpha. Speaking of Harry, Zayn was quite surprised at his choice of words.

After paying for their food, the two walked away from the food truck to find a place to eat at. Once they were quite far from prying ears, Zayn voiced out his thoughts.

“ What did you mean by ‘my omega’?” he asked Harry. “Did you mean it in a way that I belonged to you like a possession or something?” His voice had picked up slightly at the end of that sentence as he was slightly enraged by the thought. One of the things that immediately disgust Zayn was how alphas seemed to think they _owned_ their partners and had the authority to make any decision for them.

Harry frowned and shook his head, hastily. He took in the omega’s offended expression and tried to clarify what he meant. “No, you are not my possession. I said ‘my omega’ to refer to the fact that you’re with me. Like a relationship kind of thing, not an ownership. I would never try to own you, Zayn. I’m sorry if my explanation didn’t make any sense.”

Taking in Harry’s genuine apologetic face, Zayn nodded his head in understanding. “It’s okay,” Zayn spoke softly. “I accept your reasoning. Thank you for not being one of those douchebag alphas who think that everything _they_ deem as inferior to them is their possession.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, “If you knew me, you would know that I will never know anything of that sort.”

“So let me get to know you,” Zayn said, walking to an empty wooden table. He sat down in one of the chairs and set his food down. Harry decided to sit in front of him so that they were facing each other.

“What would you like to know?” The alpha asked, unwrapping his hotdog. Zayn shrugged, taking a sip on his soda.

“Anything you want to share with me,” the omega unwrapped his own food and gave Harry an expectant look. “Your family, your job, anything at all.” He took a bite out of his burger and waited for Harry’s response.

“Would it be too early to talk about my sex life with the others?”

Zayn almost choked at the question. The omega started coughing a few times and had to take a few sips of his soda before he could properly breathe. He looked at Harry with wide eyes. Harry just stared on with an amused grin.

“I’m guessing that’s a no,” he mused. Zayn narrowed his hazel eyes at the taller lad. How dare he find pleasure in Zayn’s pain. The only choking Zayn would enjoy doing was choking on the alpha’s cock—whoa there, where did that come from?

“I have an older sister,” Harry started to say. “Her name’s Gemma and she is that older sibling who thinks she’s cooler than you and will not let you forget her accomplishments. Despite that annoying but endearing trait of hers, I love her to death. Also, I love my mummy. She’s the sweetest person on Earth. She taught me how to spread love and ignore hate.”

Zayn smiled softly, “That’s cute. Like really cute.” The compliment made Harry turn bashful.

Harry looked down at his food, his cheeks tinted red. “I want you to meet them one day.” He quickly stuffed some fries into his mouth to avoid having to elaborate what he had just said.

“A little soon, don’t you think?” Zayn raised an eyebrow. “I still have three of you to go. Don’t get your hopes up just yet.”

“I’ll make sure they impress you,” Harry said, sounding very determined. He had a bit of ketchup on his cheek that made Zayn find it hard to take him seriously. The omega picked up a napkin and wiped the ketchup off of Harry’s face for him. The alpha seemed a bit stunned but he stayed still.

Just as Zayn was about to pull his hand back, Harry caught it and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of it. Zayn couldn’t help the broad grin that spread on his face. He shook his head, feeling very fond for this alpha. Harry gave him a knowing smirk.

“A bit of a cheesy move, huh?” Harry asked. The alpha pointed to the cheese in Zayn’s burger and the omega facepalmed.

Harry was a _punny_ kind of guy, apparently. Or so he thought.

…

The next day, some of his classes got cancelled so Zayn lounged around in his dorm room.

Going through the music app on his phone, Zayn tried to find what song he felt would do him well at the audition later that week. He had told Ned and Malay that he might do a Mario song but he feared it was too simple. He wanted to impress them and he really wanted to be accepted into the club. The omega rolled around on his bed, swiping through his playlists and hoping to find the right song.

After a few moments of swiping and still not having a song to practice yet, Zayn laid facedown on the bed, throwing his phone at the general area of his pillows. He was screwed. He didn’t have a song, he was wasting time, he hadn’t started any practice, he would surely sound horrible at the audition and flunk it and not be allowed into the club and make a fool out of himself—

The phone rang, jolting Zayn out of his thoughts. The omega scrambled to grab his phone and answer the call. It was an unknown number but Zayn better pick up in case it was important.

“Hello?” the omega greeted whoever was on the other line.

“Hello, Zayn. This is Liam,” a deep voice (but not as deep as Harry’s) said, sounding as smooth as melted butter. It was sexy as fuck.

“Mr. Payne, right?” Zayn asked for clarification. His mind wasn’t really alert at the moment.

“Calling me Liam is fine,” Mr. Payne said. His voice dropped a tone. “But if you’re into the whole roleplaying thing, I would be happy to indulge you.”

Okay, now Zayn’s head was alert. And so was his other head. The omega bit his lip, slightly speechless and clueless at how to respond to that. His cock that was slowly becoming hard was telling him to do one thing but his rational mind was telling him to do another. Luckily, Liam made that decision for him.

“What are you up to, Zayn?” Liam asked curiously.

_Thinking about how I would probably let you fuck me right now because I feel quite horny._

Zayn digressed. Liam’s voice did things to Zayn and the omega was quite embarrassed at how quickly his cock responded to it. The raven-haired lad willed his erection to go down. “I was just searching through my playlist.”

“Oh, what for?” Liam sounded quite interested. Which was weird considering the fact that they have only spoken a bit before. Zayn will never forget how sinful Liam’s voice sounded when he called Zayn a ‘good boy’.

“For an audition I have this week,” Zayn elaborated, hoping to get his mind off of sex-related things. “I’m supposed to audition if I want to be accepted into the music club.”

“Have you found a song?” Liam sounded genuinely concerned.

Zayn frowned, remembering his turmoil, “No. I’ve been having quite some trouble.”

“Well, do you have any random song in mind?” Liam asked. “I could help you, ya know? I’m involved with music at work. I deal with a lot of musicians and I produce songs sometimes so I would know what I’m talking about.”

“That would be really cool, actually,” Zayn responded, feeling some of his worries fade away. Maybe he could get Liam’s professional opinion on his singing. “I have a song that I feel like I want to do but I’m kind of worried that it might not be enough.”

He heard Liam snort. “I’m pretty sure they would be blown away by whatever they hear, Zayn,” Liam assured him. “How about you sing a bit for me?”

Zayn felt his cheeks heat up, “Um, how about no? I don’t think you would like to hear my unprofessional singing voice when you’ve probably heard some of the best voices in the world.”

To be honest, nobody had heard Zayn sing before. He had never sung in front of his family. He usually turned the shower on full blast and sung softly to himself in the mirror. Not even any of his friends had heard him sing. He only felt like he could sing because sometimes he managed to hit the notes the singers did. What if it was all in his head?

He heard a scoff from Liam’s end of the phone. “Nonsense,” the alpha protested. “Give it a go, yeah? I can help you improve.”

At that offer, Zayn decided to suck it up and sing. “Okay,” he said softly. Zayn took in a deep breath before he started to sing the chorus of Mario’s ‘Let Me Love You’. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was singing alone, letting himself get carried away in the melody of the song. Once he finished, Zayn slowly opened his eyes. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. That song was perfect.

“That was perfect,” Liam said, sounding slightly breathless. Zayn was suddenly reminded that Liam had been listening and possibly evaluating him. The omega suddenly felt shy and wary about the criticism Liam was going to give him. “No joke, Zayn. That was amazing.”

“Thanks,” Zayn mumbled shyly.

“Your voice is amazing,” Liam gushed. “I wonder how it’ll sound when you’re moaning out my name while I’m fucking you hard and deep.”

Now it was Zayn’s turn to be breathless. How did Liam go from giving professional opinions to dirty talk in .02 seconds? If Zayn’s cock had gone soft a few moments ago, it definitely was hard again now. The omega heard Liam chuckle.

“Did you like that, baby boy?” Liam’s deep voice sounded so incredibly sexy and turned Zayn on. “Did you like the image I put into your head, hm? Do you like imagining me fucking you with my big cock? I bet you’ll be so tight around me, baby. I bet you’re hard right now. Are you?”

Zayn whimpered out a yes. He grinded his hips down on his sheets to try and get himself under control. Unfortunately, that only made it worse because now, Zayn craved for any sort of friction against his rock hard cock.

“Let me help you with that,” Liam said, making Zayn bite his lips. “Let me help you get off, baby. Would you let me?”

“Yes,” Zayn mewled into the phone, throwing caution to the wind. He was horny, Liam was offering. Why not? He shifted so that he was lying on his back on the bed. “Please,” the omega begged.

“Get yourself comfortable,” Liam told him. Zayn wriggled around on the bed slightly. “I want you to imagine me doing things to you and you can use your fingers, babe.”

Zayn quickly kicked off his pants and boxers. He positioned the phone next to him and put Liam on speaker.

“I want you to grab your cock, baby. Circle your hand around it and give it a few firm strokes, yeah?” Zayn followed Liam’s instructions, circling his fingers around his cock and giving it a few tugs. He moaned at the friction. “Pay extra attention on the head, okay? Make sure you feel extra good.”

Zayn pressed his thumb on the slit and his cock spurted precum. The omega bucked up into his own hand. “ Now suck on your fingers, baby.” Zayn took the fingers of his free hand into his mouth and slicked them up with his spit. “Circle the rim of your hole. Just circle it, don’t push a finger in. I want you to tease yourself. If I find out that you’ve disobeyed me, I will punish you.”

The idea of Liam punishing him was kind of hot. Zayn circled his rim with his slicked fingers. He dared himself to push the tip of his fingers in, just slight enough to tease himself and feel himself clenching on thin air. “Push one finger in and find your prostate. I want you to finger-fuck yourself with that one finger.”

Zayn pushed a finger into his hole, past his rim and he probed around, trying to find that one spot that meant absolute pleasure for him. When he grazed it, he curled his finger a bit, pressing onto it before he started thrusting his finger in and out of his hole. Unfortunately, that one finger wasn’t enough for him.

“More,” Zayn begged. He heard Liam chuckle.

“All right, add one more,” Zayn thrust two fingers in and out of his hole, scissoring himself open. There was a slight burn at the beginning but Zayn soon got used to it.

“Does it feel good?” Liam cooed. Zayn moaned and whimpered as he continued to stroke his cock and finger himself. “I bet two fingers aren’t enough. I bet you want a thick, big cock inside of you. Imagine my cock in you, baby. Imagine how full you’d feel. You would be so stretched around my cock and so tight.”

Zayn whined, “S’not nice to tease.” It was a futile attempt at replying and even Zayn knew that.

“Don’t worry, baby, you’ll get a taste of my cock soon,” Liam assured him. “Not just my cock but also Harry’s, Niall’s and Louis’. You would like that, wouldn’t you? The idea of four cocks all for you.”

Zayn gasped, “Oh god.” He added another finger and started to thrust them in and out of his hole franticly while his other hand sped up the strokes on his cock. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“One cock in your mouth, one in each of your hands and one in your hole,” Liam continued to speak. “Wouldn’t that be hot? “ Zayn swallowed and breathed out a ‘yes’.

“Are you close?” _yes_. His hands sped up and he started to let out incoherent noises. Everything felt so good.

“Do you want to cum?” _yes_. He was close. So damn close. Please let him cum! Don’t suddenly deny him of his orgasm, please, please, please.

“Cum for me, baby boy.” Reaching his climax, Zayn slumped down on the bed, feeling spent as spurts of cum dirtied his abdomen. That was felt very exhausting but also very good. The omega took a few seconds to properly regain his breath before he grabbed the phone to see if Liam was still there.

“Liam, you still there?” Zayn asked.

“I just wanted to tell you that your date with me is this Friday,” Liam chuckled. “Have a good day, baby boy.”

And then the alpha hung up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I could have done better. Like, how did I write that Ziam moment? How? Did my fingers slip? Do they need to go to the ER because of how badly they slipped? I don't know. Anyway, comment below on what you think of the chapter. I felt like Harry's one was the sweet date, ya know. Minus the painting of the frog and his dick-- I mean, banana.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I DISAPPEARED FOR ALMOST THREE MONTHS!!  
> I just got into university and then fasting month arrived and then I was swamped with homework and assignments. Also, my mood has been on and off which triggered a lot of things and didn't exactly make me feel up for making a new chapter. I am so sorry for the wait and I am so sorry for the quality of this chapter. It is unedited and I wanted to quickly upload it as soon as I finished. I don't think it's as good as the other chapters but I hope you like it anyway.  
> Happy reading.

“Fuck!”

Zayn gripped Liam’s shoulders tightly, digging his nails in as he found purchase. The omega panted out short breaths as he tried to get used to the cock buried inside of him. He felt so damn _full._

“You like that?” Liam asked in a harsh whisper. “Like feeling my big cock inside of you, hm?”

Zayn whined out and tried to swivel his hips so that he could get some form of pleasure but Liam’s hands on his hips stopped him from doing so. The alpha shook his head, a smirk on his face as he was amused at the omega’s actions. Zayn groaned out in frustration.

“Liam, please,” he begged, trying to move again but the alpha wasn’t letting him.

“No, baby,” Liam admonished the omega. “Not yet. You’ll get pleasure soon, I promise. You just have to let Harry in as well.”

A new pair of hands were on Zayn’s ass, feeling him up and pushing his ass cheeks apart. Zayn leant down a bit so that he could better present his filled hole to the other alpha. He purposely clenched down on Liam’s cock which caused the alpha under him to hiss.

“So beautiful, Zee,” Harry said in awe as he traced Zayn’s hole with his thumb. The alpha slowly slipped his forefinger in beside Liam’s cock. Zayn’s hole swallowed up the digit and Harry bit his lip at the sight.

“Look at you, so fucking greedy,” the long-haired alpha said as he slipped in another finger and used them to scissor Zayn, stretching him out for his own cock. The omega mewled under his ministrations.

“You ready for another cock, baby?”

“What the fuck, Harry?”

Harry snapped out of his daydream to see Louis looking at him confused.

“What?” he asked back. Louis sighed.

“I don’t know, Haz. You were talking to me and suddenly you drifted off into la la land,” the shorter alpha said. Harry groaned.

_It wasn’t real._

“Ah, sorry,” he apologized. “I just got distracted.”

“Daydreaming about Zayn, I see,” Louis smirked at Harry who blushed profusely.

“How did you know?”

The shorter alpha pointed to the tent in Harry’s pants. “Quite easy to guess, mate,” he chuckled, causing Harry to turn even redder.

“Shut up and help me with it,” Harry pouted. Louis slowly got onto his knees.

“As you wish.”

…

Zayn sighed heavily, trying to stop himself from pulling his hair out and screaming at the top of his lungs. He was in Art class. Art used to be his heaven but ever since Ms. Smith decided that he was her primary target, art quickly turned into Hell. Don’t get him wrong. He loved art. He just didn’t like the person teaching it.

Ms. Smith decided that they should practice sketching today. Of course by that, she meant that alphas and betas could sketch out anything they wanted as long as the object was something they brought along while the omegas had to sketch a basket of fruit on her table. Hurrah…

The omega took a look around him, seeing his alpha and beta classmates with various objects in front of them as they sketched. He turned back to his own sheet of paper, frowning at the basic outline of the fruit basket in front of him. Zayn supported his head on the palm of his hand while he carelessly continued to sketch with the other. He was bored out of his mind and he could feel his creativity slowly become stunted.

A few moments later, Ms. Smith was starting to do her rounds so Zayn made sure to sit up and pretend as if he was completely immersed in his sketch. She looked at most of the sketches the omegas made and pointed out what they were doing wrong. At Zayn’s, she said nothing but merely turned her nose up in the air. Clearly she couldn’t find a flaw in Zayn’s work and that aggravated her.

Once she passed his table, the omega scrunched up his nose in distaste. He went back to sketching, hoping that class would end quickly. However, in his bored haze, he suddenly had an idea. Ms. Smith said that they had to draw the fruit basket on her desk but she didn’t say anything about not being allowed to _enhance_ their sketches.

With the tip of his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, Zayn set to work on his mischievous idea. The omega drew the fruits but he made a few adjustments. He added superhero features to the fruits. He made the apple wear Superman’s suit, the banana was transformed into Green Lantern and the pear was Batman. The fruit basket was changed into the Batmobile. Once he was done, Zayn looked at his work proudly.    

It looked like the fruit basket, only better.

The bell rang and Ms. Smith told them to hand in their sketches. Zayn quickly wrote his name on the back of his paper and walked to his professor’s desk to submit his work. He put it face down on the pile of papers on the desk and gave Ms. Smith a smug smile. She looked back at him, confused.

Zayn didn’t give her a moment to question him. He quickly walked out of the room and headed to his next class. He wasn’t in a hurry though. He knew what was waiting for him in his other classes, the same treatment over and over again. He couldn’t wait for classes to be over so that he could go to the library for his shift. At least Mrs. Walker was nice to him.

The omega pulled out his earphones from his bag and plugged them into his phone. He slipped the earphones on and played Mario’s song. Zayn listened carefully to the song as he walked to his next class, identifying which parts he could enhance vocally and all that. He didn’t want to sing the song _exactly_ like Mario did. He wanted to add a bit of his own flair.

Zayn hummed softly to himself, bopping his head a bit. If he was in his dorm, he would have went all out on the jamming session but he was in public and embarrassing himself in public was not on his to-do list (unlike these four alphas—off topic!). He made sure to pay attention to his surroundings once in a while, not wanting to bump into people.

There was a momentary pause in the music when his phone received a notification. The omega frowned at the disturbance. He checked his phone and saw that he had a text from Liam.

_Good luck at the audition! If you’re feeling down, remember last time for a bit of motivation ;) If you do well, I’ll give you a reward ;))))_

Zayn bit his lip, feeling slightly giddy and a bit turned on because what kind of reward was Liam promising? The omega sent back a text, asking Liam to clarify what the reward was. A few seconds later, he received a text with only a smiley face in response.

Before Zayn could continue sending texts to Liam, he arrived at his next class. Taking a deep breath, he mentally prepared for another grueling hour of learning and facing ignorant people who got on his nerves regularly. Hopefully, today would be different and Liam’s text was some beacon of good luck.

Hopefully.

…

Zayn’s feet tapped incessantly against the ground. The omega rested his elbows on his thighs and kept running a hand down his face in an effort to calm himself down. He didn’t want to start panicking or let his nerves get to him. This would be the first time he was ever singing in front of an audience (Liam didn’t count because that was through the phone).

Apparently, a lot of people had caught wind of the audition happening and turned up for it, making the auditorium almost full. That was a huge audience that would be watching him perform for the first time ever. Liam’s confidence on his vocal ability was the only thing preventing him from making a run for the exit.

That, and Zayn’s eagerness to be accepted into the music club.

The omega was called backstage when it was only a few people before his turn. While he was prepped for going on stage (which basically consisted of him pacing back and forth while someone tried to brief him), he watched the other candidates before him perform their chosen songs.

True to what he had expected, a large number of candidates had chosen popular songs that have been over-played on the radio. Some of them destroyed those songs (not in a good way) and some managed to turn those cheesy, generic songs into a masterpiece in their own way. The omega just hoped that his rendition of Mario’s song would be enough to impress everyone.

The audience intimidated Zayn quite a bit. The omega thought that they were only watching for entertainment, but it seemed that they were judging too. A few candidates who did horribly were on the receiving end of loud ‘boo’s and shouts of other things that could lower someone’s self-esteem. Hopefully, Zayn would not face the same fate.

When his name was called, Zayn schooled his features into a mask of indifference and walked onto the stage. He managed to make it to the microphone stand without a struggle (thank God, his legs didn’t fail him). Malay and Ned were judging the audition along with three other people. The two gave him assuring smiles.

Zayn struggled to stay calm and collected. When asked what song he would be singing, the omega revealed his chosen song and was thankful that his voice wasn’t as shaky as he felt.

The music started and Zayn tuned out everything else to get himself into the zone that he always had when rehearsing the song in his room. He envisioned an empty space that was peaceful and calm. He imagined that there was no one else with him and started to sing. At some point, he pictured that Liam was with him, hearing him sing and looking proud of him. Then, he imagined all the other alphas there as well, looking equally awed and impressed by him.

Zayn let the tranquility he felt from envisioning the alphas wash over him. He let the melody of the song carry him away and focused on giving as much emotion as he could into the song. It wasn’t about his voice and how good he sounded to everyone’s ears, it was about how deep he could make someone feel. It was about what emotions he could draw out of his audience.

When the song ended, Zayn opened his eyes that he didn’t even remember closing in the first place. He breathed out softly and was met with an applause. He didn’t get a standing ovation, that would be a little too cheesy and cliché for a regular audition. However, the omega was glad that no one was booing him.

He did it! He managed to sing in front of a large crowd and didn’t let his fears and doubts control him. Zayn managed to give a small smile to the judging panel and the audience before he was ushered off the stage. The results of the audition would be revealed at the end of the day so that the judges could properly chose who deserved to be accepted into the music club.

As he was walking off the stage, the omega’s eyes flitted to the crowd and he spotted a familiar pair of brown eyes near the back of the auditorium. Liam gave him a thumbs up and winked at him before he walked out of the auditorium door. Zayn couldn’t help the soft smile that crept onto his face due to the fact that Liam showed up unannounced to watch him.

Even if he didn’t make the music club, having Liam be proud of him was satisfying as well. (Hopefully, he did make the club though because that would be awesome.)

…

_Whats the verdict??_

Zayn quickly typed up a reply and pressed ‘send’. Almost immediately, a new message from Liam came in.

_Congratulationssss bby!! I knew you could do it :D_

The omega bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from smiling stupidly at the text. He sent back a reply, telling Liam that he was thankful that the alpha believed in him and coached him.

_Nah, babe, it was all uuuuu. Btw, I wanna celebrate this but I don’t feel up for it. Is it okay if we hv a stay in for our date? I was thinking movies and a home-cooked meal? A little Netflix and chill if ya know what I mean ;)_

Was Liam hinting at something here?

_Don’t get weirded out by the N n C part. Just thought it sounded kewl :D_

Zayn bit back a laugh. Who in this century spelled ‘cool’ as ‘kewl’? Zayn was glad that Liam wasn’t actually serious about the Netflix and chill thing. The omega didn’t think that he could allow himself to do anything sexual in person with Liam and the others so early into their almost-relationship.

Hearing Liam dirty talk him through the phone while Zayn got himself off was all right in Zayn’s book because there was a medium between them and it didn’t involve any skin-to-skin contact. The omega did believe that he needed to build up his courage to face Liam because the alpha had heard all of Zayn’s needy moans and that knowledge was embarrassing all on its own.

“Why are you staring into space?” Zayn was snapped out of his thoughts and he turned around to see Malay and Ned approach him with a spring in their steps. They wore matching grins on their faces. Once they were close, Ned nudged Zayn in the shoulder.

“For someone who got accepted into the club, you look like you’re having second thoughts,” the beta observed. Zayn pocketed his phone and shook his head.

“I was just lost in thought,” the omega replied. “Nothing big.” He emphasized this with a nonchalant shrug.

“Getting accepted into the music club is something big so,” Malay shared a glance with Ned as he paused slightly in the middle of his sentence, dragging out the last word. “ Ned and I were thinking that we could go out and hang at a club to celebrate.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow, “The entire music club at a nightclub?” Almost 50 people in one nightclub, getting pissed drunk and making stupid choices? Sounds like a bad idea.

“No,” Ned responded quickly. “It’s going to be just you, me and Malay. No one else.”

The omega looked at them surprised. “Oh, do you do this with all of the people who got accepted?”

Malay and Ned shared another glance before facing Zayn again. “Not really,” Malay answered truthfully. “It’s just that, you seem like a really cool guy to hang out with and we thought that maybe we could be friends and do amazing things together.”

“Like the three musketeers!” Ned butted in, excitedly. Zayn smiled at that.

“Oh, okay,” he said. “When should we hit the club?”

Both men in front of the omega had thoughtful looks on their faces. “This Friday?”

Zayn frowned, remembering his date with Liam. “Uh, I’m not free then.” Ned and Malay seemed curious to ask why but they didn’t try to pry.

“Saturday night then?”

Zayn tried to remember if he had anything on Saturday. Coming up with nothing, he nodded and said he was free.

“Great,” Malay said. “We’ll see you then.”

…

 

“This isn’t much but it’s home,” Liam said, unlocking the front door of the four alphas’ house. He pushed open the door dramatically and invited Zayn in. Speaking of the omega, Zayn was silent as he observed his surroundings in awe. Earlier that day, Liam had picked him up in a different car from Harry’s (but equally as fancy) and they had driven around a bit. The omega had already been awestruck by the car but he had to admit that it had nothing on the alphas’ house.

Upon hearing Liam’s words, the omega scoffed and looked at Liam in disbelief. “It isn’t much?” he repeated with sarcasm. He gestured to the neat and luxurious-looking hall they were standing in. “That’s a massive understatement.”

Liam scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face. “All right,” he conceded. “You’re right.” The alpha started to head to the living room, Zayn following behind him. “I hope you know that that’s the only thing I would be modest about.”

Understanding the innuendo, Zayn flushed. Liam grinned at the red tint that spread on the omega’s cheeks and sat down on the couch, patting the space beside him so that the omega would follow suit.

“Hey, Li, I heard you were ho-oh!”

Liam and Zayn turned towards the sound of the voice. Louis stood at the door, halted mid-step with a surprised look on his face. “Sorry, I forgot that Zayn was coming over for the date,” Louis apologized. He slowly backed out of the room. “I’ll leave you to it. It’s nice to see you, Zayn, you look amazing by the way.”

“Thanks, you too,” Zayn replied, softly. Louis paused again before he fully exited the room.

“I just want to say that your date with me won’t be as boring as ‘Netflix and Chill’ with Grandpa over there,” Louis said, his eyes shinning with mischief as he teased Liam. The alpha nearer to Zayn narrowed his eyes at Louis.

“That’s Daddy to you,” Liam replied in a serious tone, purposely making his voice a little deeper and sultrier than before. Zayn bit his lip as his omega pheromones reacted to Liam’s alpha hormones. Instead of being as affected by Liam as Zayn was, Louis scoffed.

“Way to expose us all, Liam,” he put both hands on his hips and gave Liam a disapproving stare. “It’s the first date and you’re showing him all your kinks already? Great idea. I didn’t know we were auditioning for ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’.”  

“Louis,” Liam started to say in a warning tone. The shorter alpha rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be going now,” he said in an exasperated tone. “Can’t a guy ogle his boyfriend and future boyfriend for more than a few seconds around here?” he muttered while exiting the room. Liam waited until Louis was fully out of earshot before letting out a groan.

“Sorry about him,” the alpha apologized to Zayn, a frown still present on his face. “Louis’ a bit unpredictable and he can overwhelm you sometimes.” Zayn nodded, a soft smile on his face.

“It’s okay, I understand,” the omega said. He cleared his throat. “I think we should continue our date.”

“Oh, right!” Liam quickly stood up. He fetched the television remote and used it to turn the television on and open Netflix. He scrolled through some lists and let out an excited sound when he found the movie he was looking for. Zayn raised an eyebrow at his choice.

“Batman?” he asked, confused. Liam nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes,” the alpha started to head to the kitchen. “I’m going to make us some popcorn. Stay right there, yeah?”

Once Liam was out of the room, Zayn took his time looking at everything. The house/mansion felt homey and lived in. There were a few framed photos on the wall as well as a lot more on a table near the television. There was a shelf filled with trinkets and antique-looking stuff.

The omega didn’t get to observe everything for long because he soon heard a few voices start whispering behind him.

“That lighting on him totally works. Makes him look like a Greek god while it made me look like some kind of abomination.”

“Hm, it must be in his genes.”

“Speaking of genes, have you looked at his jeans? They look good on him from here. I wonder if we’ll get to see him walk in them. Damn Liam for having all the fun.”

Zayn turned around and saw Niall and Louis peeking behind the door, looking straight at him. The omega furrowed his eyebrows. “Can I help you?”

“You can start by standing up and walking in those jeans—ow!” Niall elbowed Louis in the gut. He smiled sheepishly at the omega.

“Don’t mind us, we’re just here for a commentary,” he said. “Just two curious alphas gossiping. Nothing new to see here.”

At that moment, Liam walked in with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda. He scrunched his nose up when he saw Niall and Louis. “Oi, talk to him on your own dates. He’s with me for the night,” the alpha said, walking towards Zayn and sitting beside him on the couch. The two alphas quickly left after that, probably not wanting to test Liam’s patience any further.

Liam set the bowl of popcorn between Zayn and him before pressing play on the remote.

…

“That was a great movie,” Zayn said, taking a sip of his soda. Liam hummed in agreement.

“Batman always hits the spot,” he responded, taking the remote and scrolling through random lists of movies. He stopped on Deadpool and asked, “Do you want to watch this next?”

Zayn nodded, “Yeah.” Liam pressed the movie and checked the popcorn bowl. It was almost empty.

“I should go refill this,” he said, getting up. A few moments later, he came back and sat down on the couch next to Zayn.

“I didn’t expect you to be a superhero geek,” the omega said before Liam played the movie.

“Why is that?” Liam asked with his eyebrow raised. Zayn shrugged.

“You just seemed so dominating and in control the few times we talked before.”

Liam tilted his head to the side as he regarded Zayn carefully. “You, of all people, should know not to judge a book by its cover.”

_Touche._

Zayn bit his lip, about to apologize because he might have offended Liam. However, the alpha gave him a soft smile. “Just because I’m dominant sometimes, it doesn’t mean I can’t be soft and fluffy as well.”

Zayn grinned, “Did you just describe yourself as fluffy?”

Liam grinned back, “Yes,” he turned back to the television and played the movie, the grin never leaving his face. “Yes, I did.”

…

Zayn wasn’t looking forward to this.

The omega was called to Ms. Smith’s office after the beta saw Zayn’s superhero version of the fruit basket. To say that she was unhappy was an understatement. She berated him in class, calling him an embarrassment and a disobedient student. Zayn thought that that in itself was punishing to him enough, having to hear her scream at him in front of his classmates.

Unfortunately, Ms. Smith wanted to see him after his classes as well. For what, Zayn had no idea. She even told him that if he dared to skip this appointment with her, she would bring it up to the dean. Zayn knew then that he had no chance against her. Not when it was an omega’s word against a beta, a student’s word against a teacher and the fact that he was still on probation.

The omega mentally prepared himself for what he would have to endure. He was sure that a screaming match was going to happen. Zayn knew that he had the choice of either letting her scream at him and holding his tongue so that everything will end quicker or engaging with her and try to make her see his point of view.

As he neared Ms. Smith’s office, Zayn slowed down his footsteps, trying to stall time. He also got confused when he heard voices coming from inside the office. The voices were arguing, one male and one female. The female voice was surely Ms. Smith and the male voice sounded familiar to Zayn.

Curious, Zayn inched closer to the door, tiptoeing so that no one would hear him approach. He discovered that the door was slightly open, allowing him to see inside. The omega positioned himself properly before peeking in.

He was right, Ms. Smith was arguing with someone. The omega moved himself so that he could see who that someone is.

Zayn was quite surprised to see that it was the alpha he had had a tiff when he first came in. He tuned into what they were arguing about.

“I can’t keep doing this, Sammy,” Ms. Smith said, looking very annoyed. “I’ve been treating him so damn wrongly and the students are going to wonder why. They’re gonna wonder why I keep targeting him and sooner or later, someone will take this matter to the dean. I could lose my job.”

“Come on, sis,” Zayn frowned.

_Sis?_

Ms. Smith was his sister? Wait, the alpha’s last name was also Smith. Damn, how did Zayn not see this sooner?

“I need you to make his life a living hell,” Sammy said. “My friends have already laughed at me for allowing an omega to get the best of me. I need you to help me get my revenge.”

Zayn fished out his smartphone, deciding that he should start recording right now. He made sure to try and get both of the Smiths into the video.

“Well, how did you get all the other lecturers on board?” Ms. Smith asked.

“I didn’t have to do anything,” Sammy replied. “Most of them started discriminating him without me having to ask. I only had to convince Ms. Darwin.”

“Felicia? How did you convince her?”

Zayn watched as Sammy looked smug. Something disgusting was about to come out of his mouth. “I gave her the best dick that she would ever taste in her life.” Zayn grimaced, he definitely didn’t want to hear that.

“I need you to keep doing what you’re doing, sis,” Sammy said, a serious expression on his face. “My spies have told me that he seems miserable in your class.”

Ms. Smith looked at him with worry written all over her face. “I don’t know if I can keep up with mistreating Mr. Malik. I’ve never been this mean to people before. Students who had my class in previous semesters are going to hear about this and wonder why I’ve changed.”

Sammy crossed his arms over his chest. “Come on, sis,” he pleaded. “For me, please. At least for a while longer.”

Ms. Smith pondered that for a while. Zayn was hoping that she would not go through with it. He didn’t want her to agree. Maybe she would stick with her conscience. After a few moments, she nodded her head and agreed.

Zayn felt his heart sink at that. He ended the recording, feeling disappointed and angry at what he had uncovered. As soon as he did that, his phone started vibrating and his ringtone played loudly as someone was calling him. The omega heard quick footsteps head to the door so he quickly rejected the call and ran.

He ran down the hall and around the corner, aiming to go outside of the building and get him far away from there as possible. He didn’t want them suspecting him. He didn’t want them to stop him from bringing this video to the dean.

Once he was sure that he was safe, Zayn stopped to catch his breath. His phone started ringing again and Zayn quickly answered.

“Hello?” he panted out. He heard a wolf-whistle from the other end of the line.

“I didn’t know that seeing my name on your phone would have you panting for me,” Louis teased, his voice quick and sharp through the phone. Zayn managed to crack a grin.

“It’s not because of you,” he protested.

“You better not be fucking someone, Zaynie,” Louis said, a possessive tone in his voice.

“What are you going to do if I did?” Zayn asked, rolling his eyes. “You don’t own me.”

He heard Louis hum. “True, I don’t own you,” he heard Louis sigh out. “I guess I can’t do anything since you aren’t in a relationship with us yet. If you already were, I would’ve bended you over my knee and spanked ya.”

Zayn bit his lip, feeling slightly aroused at the image that his mind had conjured up. “I was just kidding, Louis.”

“I know,” Louis simply said. “I just called to tell you that we’re going to play laser tag for our date. Maybe I’d hear you pant in person this time.”

“That sounds fun,” Zayn responded softly. He wasn’t exactly fond of the running he would have to do but playing laser tag sounded fun. Louis laughed.

“See you soon, Zaynie.”

…

“Come in,” Zayn opened the door to the dean’s office and stepped inside. He watched as the dean looked up from the papers on his desk. He watched as the dean’s expression changed from a neutral one to one of disdain before the other man masked it into the former neutral expression.

“What can I do for you, Mr. Malik?” he asked, gesturing for Zayn to sit down. The omega wasn’t blind. He knew that the dean was hoping that he had nothing of importance so that he could dismiss Zayn quickly. “I hope you’re not here to complain about your library duties.”

Zayn said nothing. He didn’t respond to the dean’s words. He only took out his phone, went to his gallery and played the video. He turned the phone to face the dean so that he could watch. The omega observed the dean as he watched the video. He took in the furrowed eyebrows and the pained expression the dean had on his face.

He watched as the dean winced at everything Sammy had said, at everything Ms. Smith had admitted. The message in the video was plain clear, Zayn had been mistreated in class and it had been planned.

“What is the meaning of this?” the dean asked him once the video ended. Zayn pocketed the phone and leaned forward with a serious look on his face.

“It means that I want the justice I deserve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, I hope you liked that. Wonder what's gonna go on in the next chapter? Leave a comment telling me your thoughts, yeah? Sorry again if it was horrible :(


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's my birthday (in my timezone) and I thought I would give you guys a lil present for being so nice to me. Unfortunately, Microsoft Word decided that I had so many mistakes in my document file that it gave up proofreading for me. If you see any mistakes, it's mostly because of that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did run out of ideas at certain parts and the scenes are very short but I hope it was enjoyable anyway.

The following days were _very_ interesting. After Zayn showed the video to the dean, the dean had no choice but to take some form of action. Sammy and Ms. Smith were called into his office for a bit of interrogation. Unfortunately, the alpha was a bit hardheaded and didn’t want to admit his wrongdoings even when he was showed the video. He was adamant that Zayn had framed him.

On the other hand, Ms. Smith immediately broke down after the first few hardcore questions. She confessed to everything and that was enough for the dean to make his decisions. Sammy was taken out of the scholarship programme, and Ms. Smith was relocated to a new faculty (her minor was art, her major was something else that Zayn didn’t care to think about) and given two weeks of probation.

To say that Zayn was pleased would be an understatement. The omega was fucking elated! He was glad he wouldn’t ever have to see Sammy on campus again. Plus, art was not going to be hell anymore. Zayn was now filled with joy and excited energy. He needed to do something before he started bouncing all over the place.

After his date with Liam, the omega had postponed his night out with Malay and Ned due to the fact that he wanted to really be in the partying mood before he went out with friends for the first time. Celebrating his freedom now was the perfect excuse.

Although it was the middle of the week, Zayn wanted to go out and have fun. Besides, it would take a while before the dean could find a substitute lecturer for his class, so he didn’t have to worry about class all too soon. Malay and Ned were down for it, thankfully.

The omega dressed up for the night, wearing a sleeveless shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots. He didn’t want to wear a leather jacket because he was afraid that the club might be too packed and too hot. Zayn styled his hair a bit for the occasion, careful not to go overboard with the hair gel.

He met Ned and Malay outside of his dorm building. They had called a cab because they assumed that everyone would get drunk and there was no use of having a designated driver in that situation. After getting into the cab, it drove off and their night began.

Zayn was taken to a popular club downtown. The area looked pretty shady, maybe it was because of the lack of lights there. The exterior of the club was nothing too impressive. It had one big LED sign that said, _Aft3rhours_. However, the long line in front of the entrance begged to differ.

Malay and Ned ushered him to the front of the line, getting a few not-so nice remarks from the other people that had been waiting in line. They stopped in front of the bouncer, a big beefy guy with a scary face to match. After a few words with the bouncer, Malay got them in. The raven-haired omega was awed when he saw the interior.

It was exactly how you would imagine a club, with all the strobe lights, pop songs and drunken people, only classier. It wasn’t exactly packed, but it wasn’t empty either. Everything looked brand spanking new. There was a crowd on the dance floor, the DJ had good remixes, and the bar looked organized and clean. Before Zayn could contemplate what to do, Malay led him and Ned to the bar that was slightly overcrowded. The omega managed to get a seat on one of the stools, with Ned sitting beside him and Malay standing next to them, while they waited patiently for their turn.

The bartender looked put together, handling all of those orders at once with a finesse that took years to master. Not once did he spill a drink, which was quite impressive. Soon, the crowd dissipated. When the bartender came over to them, he gave Zayn a onceover and let out a low whistle.

“My, my, you’re a pretty one,” he said, eyes still on Zayn. He was shamelessly checking Zayn out and the omega wanted to say something but Malay beat him to it when he cleared his throat.

“Taken, huh?” The bartender mused, assuming that that was what Malay meant. Before Zayn could deny anything, he continued, “Don’t let this one out of your sight, boy. He’s bound to be swallowed up by the wolves.” He talked as if Zayn wasn’t there. The omega scowled.

Malay hummed, his eyes showing that he was only a fraction interested in entertaining whatever the bartender said. He saw Zayn’s scowl and he wanted to change the subject before it ruined the omega’s night. Therefore, instead of acknowledging the bartender’s words, he got straight to business and ordered their drinks. The bartender immediately was on it. He was fast, Zayn had to admit. Ten minutes in and they already had drinks in their hands.

Ned slinked off a few moments after, his eyes on a leggy blonde beta that had caught his attention. That left Malay and Zayn at the bar. The thing about Zayn was that he was a lightweight. The omega didn’t drink that often, and when he did, he quickly got drunk. So, after a few shots of whatever Malay had ordered, he was already tipsy. When he got tipsy, he was silly and reckless.

The omega gulped down the last shot and slammed the glass on the table before turning to Malay with a lopsided grin, “You come here often?” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively afterwards. He even batted his eyelashed.

Malay didn’t know whether to laugh and smile fondly at drunk Zayn or whether to slap him upside the head for that awful attempt at chatting him up. The alpha figured that he should probably keep Zayn away from any alcoholic beverages and proceeded to do that by pushing the rest of the shots away from the omega.

“Heyyyyyy,” Zayn whined, pouting at Malay as he watched him take away the shots. “Those were mine.”

“You’re drunk off your arse, mate,” the alpha said, barracading Zayn’s hands that were trying to reach the shots. Since the omega was very drunk, it was quite easy to fend him off. He also seemed quite wobbly on his feet. He might fall face flat onto the floor.

Zayn glared at Malay as if the alpha had commited a heinous crime against him. He quickly huffed. “I’m gonna go dance,” before Malay could protest, the omega had weaved his way through the throng of people and out of his sight.

“Shit.”

…

Zayn was having the time of his life on the dance floor. People were all around him, brushing against him almost every second. The omega wasn’t much of a dancer, but when he was drunk, his enthusiasm made up for everything else. The first few songs were some cheesy pop songs before the music dropped to something a little more sensual.

Sensual songs meant sensual dancing. People started grinding on each other and doing other sexy moves. Going with the flow, Zayn started to dance as well. Someone came up behind him and danced with him, but the omega didn’t mind. As long as he didn’t try to do any harassing and just kept dancing, the stranger behind him was fine.

If Zayn was sober, he would have been horrified at how atrocious his dance moves probably were. He certainly wasn’t a natural at dancing and his moves probably came out as stiff. The stranger behind him didn’t comment on that so Zayn figured that he didn’t look as silly as he felt.

All of a sudden, a sweet smell filled his nostrils and Zayn was temporarily taken out of his drunken daze.

_Heat._

_…_

Louis lay down lazily on the couch. His hand was pressing the buttons of the telly remote to see if there was anything interesting on any of the channels. Unfortunately, there was nothing. He huffed, tossing the remote to the other couch and groaned. He was so bored and had nothing to do. Earlier, he had invited his boyfriends to go out but they all declined.

Since it was the middle of the week, they were all busy. Harry had a few fashion show plans and preparation that he needed to oversee. Liam was busy with some new artists that their label recently signed and Niall was overseeing a dinner service at one of their restaurants (after seeing some shady comments online) to make sure things went well. Louis was the only one who finished all of his work and had nothing to do.

Actually, Louis was the only one who passed down his workload to his employees. The alpha scoffed at the thought of him doing it himself. People might say that he was a lazy boss, but Louis begged to differ. The salary he gave to his employees was a larger amount than what the others gave to theirs. They were given a big salary because they would have to do most of the work, paperwork, that is.

The alpha wanted to go out but he didn’t want to go out alone. He was always the one out of the four of them to get drunk first. If Liam hadn’t been around him during those moments, he probably would’ve ended up in the club’s toilet with a hangover the next morning. He didn’t want to have a hangover alone.

Louis also didn’t want to take a nap because he might wake up in the middle of the night feeling energized. So, he was left to entertain himself while his boyfriends worked. He felt like bothering Zayn but the young lad was probably studying hard. He had just settled into university, after all.

Speaking of the devil, Louis’ phone rang and when the alpha checked, he was surprised to see that it was Zayn’s number. He immediately answered the call.

“’ello?” he asked. Through the phone, he could hear loud music and a lot of noise; mainly chatter. He had to lower the volume a bit.

“Hi!” Zayn’s chirpy greeting was loud, almost bursting Louis’ eardrums. “Hello, Lou!” He sounded too happy. Okay, he was in a noisy place and he was uncharacteristically happy. Hmm…

“Why’d you call?” Louis asked, trying to get a gist of the situation. He was still trying to figure out Zayn’s whereabouts.

“I’m at a club,” Zayn replied. “ _Aft3rhours_ , to be exact.” There was a bit of rustling and Louis could hear some kind of commotion happening. “Someone was in heat just now. It wasn’t me, promise.” The way Zayn said it sounded like he was a child reporting back to their parent and telling the parent that he did no wrong and only saw it.

“Is the person okay?” Louis asked, slightly concerned. Things at a club tended to get a bit wild and since everyone was drunk (or close to that), some wouldn’t take into consideration about the importance of consent, especially the consent of an omega in heat.

“Yep,” Zayn said, popping the ‘p’. “They were taken to a safe room so no alphas could get them.”

Louis sighed, “That’s good news.” Louis figured that Zayn was drunk, what with him being unbothered about an omega in heat. If he wasn’t drunk, Zayn would have probably escorted the omega home himself. Luckily the omega was taken away from the alphas before any harm could happen. Zayn would have probably beaten himself up if something bad had happened and he had been too drunk to stop it.

“You know what’s bad news?” Zayn asked before his voice dropped to a whisper. Louis listened closely, feeling very curious. “I’m horny.”

Louis gulped, what was he supposed to do with that information?

To the extent of his knowledge, Louis knew that an omega in heat could trigger another omega to feel as if they were in heat as well, minus the increase in body temperature and the desperate need for a knot. That meant that Zayn was probably leaking slick and his pheromones had probably spread everywhere. That also meant that someone could take advantage of him.

“Are you safe?” Louis asked, quickly. He was worried. He heard Zayn hum.

“I’m okay,” the omega answered, letting out a giggle. “Malay is taking care of me. He’s an alpha.”

“He’s what?!” Louis shouted, outraged at the idea of another alpha (that was not one of his boyfriends) freely touching Zayn.

“You sound angry.,” the omega said before he sighed dreamily through the phone. “S’hot, Lou. You’re hot.” Zayn giggled again.

“Zayn, what’s he doing?” Louis asked, his tone serious. Zayn was too much of a giggly and happy-go-lucky drunk to pick up on the seriousness of this situation.

“He’s making sure that no strangers come near me,” Zayn told him. “He’s not touching me or anything, don’t worry.” Louis sighed in relief. Nothing sexual was happening, and Louis was determined to make sure nothing sexual would happen.

“I’m coming to get you so stay put.”

…

Zayn sat on the barstool, swinging his legs back and forth like a child. He was humming some tune under his breath as he looked at everything in the club with wonder all over again. Malay was near him, trying his hardest not to be affected by the pheromones while keeping other alphas at bay. The air conditioning in the club had been put on full blast so that the pheromones from the omega in heat would air out quicker. Unfortunately, it would work if Zayn just stopped sending out his own pheromones.

Speaking of Zayn, the omega was distracted from admiring one of the strobe lights when he heard someone call out his name. “Zayn!” Louis barged right towards him. However, Malay quickly intercepted him and forced him to step away from Zayn. The omega whimpered as he watched Louis be pushed away from him.

“Lou!” he jumped off the seat, ducked under Malay’s arm and hugged the blue-eyed alpha, inhaling his scent contentedly. Louis wrapped an arm around him tightly in return. The alpha had just followed Zayn’s scent when he arrived at the club, seeing as the omega had been exuding pheromones due to him being horny. However, now that Zayn was in his embrace, the scent wasn’t as strong as before.

Speaking of Zayn, the omega kept nuzzling Louis’ neck and clinging onto him like a koala before he remembered that they had a spectator. Zayn pulled away slightly when he noticed Malay’s wary gaze on Louis.

“S’okay, Malay—hey, that rhymed,” Zayn giggled at his words before continuing. “Loubear’s nice. He’s not gonna hurt me.”

Louis nodded in affirmation,” I’m taking him home with me.” Malay’s eyes narrowed at that.

“How do I know that you’re not going to harm him?” the alpha asked the other. Louis rolled his eyes.

“You’ll have to take my word for it,” he replied, barely convincing the other alpha. “If you know anything about Zayn, you’ll know that he’s very outspoken. If I attempted to harm him, he’ll probably tell you.”

Malay didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, but he let it go. “Get home safe,” he told Zayn. The omega nodded and started tugging Louis’ hand.

“C’mon then, c’mon,” he sounded eager to get home. He was bouncing up and down slightly, swinging their joined hands between them. Louis couldn’t hold back his fond smile.

“Let’s go then.”

…

Louis watched as Zayn bounded into the house as soon as he unlocked the front door. The alpha was surprised to see Zayn moving through the house seamlessly, as if he had been living there for years. He was pretty sure that Liam had only shown the omega the living room and maybe, the kitchen.

Speaking of said omega, Zayn had headed into the living room, backtracking a few moments after when he realized that Louis wasn’t following him. “C’mon, Lou,” Zayn called for him playfully, quickly giggling after he sent him a failed attempt at a wink. The alpha thought that the drive to their house had sobered Zayn up. Unfortunately, he thought wrong.

Drunken Zayn was certainly interesting. He was very giggly and easily excited. The alpha trailed after the omega, finding him already seated on the couch, hands poised in his lap. Shockingly, the omega was shirtless, his sleevless shirt already on the floor across the room.

“Sit, sit!” Zayn patted the seat next to him before Louis could ask Zayn why he had taken his shirt off. Thinking nothing of it, Louis took a seat. However, the omega surprised him when he suddenly maneuvered himself to end up straddling Louis’ lap.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, slightly alarmed. He liked this position, don’t get him wrong, but Zayn was drunk right now.

“Getting comfortable,” the omega replied in a tone that said, ‘duh’. Louis kept his hands at his sides and resisted the urge to dig his fingers into Zayn’s waist. As long as the omega didn’t start grinding, he would be fine. Barely.

“You know,” Zayn started to say in the most innocent of tones, but to Louis, it sounded like he had a mischievous scheme behind his words. “Harry’s so sweet on our date. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries so he asked first before initiating any physical contact.”

“That’s nice,” Louis said, smiling slightly. Harry had always been like that, always putting others’ comfort first, even when he got along with someone from the get-go.

Zayn nodded enthusiastically. “It is,” he agreed. He sighed dreamily after that. “Liam treaded on those boundaries.”

“How so?”

“He dirty-talked to me until I came,” Zayn responded, sounding very happy about it. “It was so _hot.”_ Zayn emphasized that last word and grinded down on Louis’ lap, catching the alpha off guard. Louis’ nose twitched as Zayn’s pheromones filled the air.

“Whoa, tiger,” Louis steadied his hands on Zayn’s hips to prevent him from doing it again. The alpha chastised himself for not remembering. Drunken Zayn was not only giggly and happy. He was also horny.

“I’m not a tiger,” Zayn said with a pout on his lips. “I’m an omega who would like to have your cock in my mouth.” A sudden grip around his cock through his pants made Louis almost drunk.

As much as the alpha liked it, he had to be responsible. “Zee,” he said softly, slowly removing the omega’s hand from his dick. “You’re not in the right mind to make any decisions like this.”

Zayn frowned. “But I’m horny,” he whined, rocking his hips back and forth. Louis quickly got off the couch, causing Zayn to slip off his lap and land on his butt on the floor.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, baby, but you’ll regret this in the morning,” Louis said, helping Zayn up. That proved to be a bad idea when Zayn’s hands started to roam over the alpha’s torso, trying to get him to accept his touches. Louis grabbed Zayn’s hands and held them away from him, causing Zayn to protest.

The alpha quickly led the omega to one of their guest rooms. “You’ll be sleeping here tonight,” Louis said, helping Zayn into bed. The omega was pouting, a frustrated look on his face.

“Lou,” Zayn gave him a look that resembled a puppy begging for a treat. “Stay.”

Louis gaved Zayn a pained look. If he stayed, he might accidentally surrender to his primal urges. Instead of replying, the alpha ran a hand through Zayn’s hair. That action caused Zayn to immediately close his eyes and sigh.

‘Sorry, love,’ Louis thought. Apparently, playing with Zayn’s hair caused him to get sleepy a whole lot faster because soon enough, the omega had fallen asleep. The alpha tucked him in and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

…

Zayn woke up the next morning with a groan. His head hurt so badly. He must have gotten really drunk. The omega only opened his eyes to briefly glance at his surroundings before he shut them and burrowed his head deeper into the pillow. It took him a second before he snapped his eyes open, shock filling his entire body.

_This wasn’t his room._

The omega sat up and looked around properly. The room he was in was the kind of room you would see at hotels. It was clean, had great interior designing and was pleasing to the eyes. Zayn was on a bed with covers and pillows that were covered with red and white designs.

The omega breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was still clothed. Well, mostly. He was still in his skinny jeans, but his shirt was gone. Zayn groaned, sleeping in those jeans was not comfortable at all. For some reason, Zayn didn’t feel like panicking, even though he woke up in an unfamiliar environment.

There was a glass of water and some painkillers on the bedside table to help with his pounding headache. The omega quickly downed those pills so that the pain was bearable. Zayn slipped out of bed slowly, heading towards the door. He opened it and stepped out. The omega immediately recognized that he was at the alphas’ house.

Louis must have brought him home after he had drunkenly called him last night. Zayn grimaced as he thought of all the embarrassing things he must have done while in a drunken state. He heard sounds coming from the kitchen, so he decided to go there.

Upon entering the kitchen, Zayn was greeted with the marvelous sight of two shirtless alphas. Niall was whistling a tune while he cooked up some breakfast and Louis was sat at the table with a cup of coffee in his hands. The feathery-haired alpha immediately noticed Zayn’s presence.

“Good morning,” he spoke, causing Niall to turn his head to look at who Louis was talking to. Once he saw it was Zayn, the blond alpha’s face brightened.

“Morning!” Niall said cheerily. Zayn noticed that Niall wasn’t exactly shirtless as he had on an apron that said, ‘Kiss the Irish’. “So glad you’re joining us. Zaynie. Heard you got proper drunk last night. That makes the Irishman in me proud of you.”

As Niall was blabbering at the stove, Zayn took a seat at the table.

“Coffee?” Louis asked. Zayn nodded.

“Yes, please.” The alpha got up to make a cup of coffee for the omega. After asking for his preference, Louis set down a cup of hot coffee in front of Zayn. The omega smiled gratefully at him.

Zayn observed the two alphas as he took tentative sips of his coffee. Niall and Louis were around the same height, but Niall had a bit more muscle than Louis. Louis had a plethora of tattoos, and Niall had none. Niall was pale as fuck and Louis was a little tan. They both were very fit, though.

“Oh, hey, Zayn!” Harry greeted the omega as he entered the kitchen with Liam in tow, snapping Zayn out of his thoughts. The other alpha ruffled Zayn’s messy hair as he passed by. They were both shirtless, and Zayn wasn’t complaining.

Liam and Harry were both quite muscular, Liam more so than Harry. The curly-haired alpha kind of had a leaner form than Liam. He also had more tattoos than Liam did. Harry was only wearing a pair of boxers, and Liam was going commando and only wore sweatpants.

How did Zayn know? His sweatpants were sagging so low on his hips that if it went any lower, Zayn would meet Liam Jr. Liam and Harry sat down at the table while Niall served them all. Niall had made a perfectly English breakfast. The blond joined them at the table after he had served everyone.

“Bon appétit!” Niall said before digging into the food. The others followed suit, and Zayn didn’t question why he felt so comfortable dining shirtless with four shirtless alphas.

Halfway through breakfast, Louis broke the silence, “If you’re up for it, we can go on our date today.” Zayn looked up from his food as the question was directed at him.

The omega’s head felt a little better, the pain wasn’t as prominent as before. “I think I am.”

“What will you two be doing?” Liam asked. Louis sent the alpha a sly look.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Mr. Netflix-and-chill,” he teased. Liam narrowed his eyes at Louis.

“Just wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t be doing anything too reckless.”

The blue-eyed alpha rolled his eyes, “I’m just taking him to play laser tag. It’s nothing reckless.”

“I wana play laser tag!” Harry said excitedly. “Can I come?”

“Maybe some other day. This is my date with Zayn,” Louis told Harry. The green-eyed alpha pouted and slouched in his seat.

“Okay,” he reluctantly said.

“I don’t have anything to wear though,” Zayn voiced his worries. Niall huffed.

“I’m pretty sure I have something in your size.”

…

An hour later, Zayn was dressed in a polo shirt and some slacks. They were the clothes that best fitted Zayn. They smelled faintly of the golf field, but Zayn didn’t mind. The omega was now in the car, seated beside Louis as they headed to the laser tag arena. The alpha wasn’t that much of a talker in the car, so Zayn spent most of the ride staring out of the window.

They arrived soon after and Louis led him to play laser tag. There was a group of teenagers also queuing to play as well. Everything was going smoothly… until they had to break into teams. Since Louis and Zayn were just two people, they had to play with the group of teens.

The teenagers did not seem happy.

“No offense,” one of the teens started to say. He eyed Zayn with distaste. “ I don’t want the omega on my team.” Some whispers erupted from the teens, voicing their agreement.

Zayn was taken aback and felt disrespected. Louis glared at the teen.

“And why the fuck not?” He could barely contain his anger. Louis was an alpha and the teen was also an alpha.

“We don’t want an omega to be our liability,” the teen argued back.

“And how do you know that he’ll be a liability?” Louis questioned, putting as much dominance in his voice as he could.

“Because he’s an omega!” A hand on Louis’ shoulder stopped him from socking the kid in the jaw. The alpha looked behind him to see Zayn shake his head with his lips pursed into a thin line.

“S’okay, Lou,” the omega said. There was a second where Zayn had a defeated look in his eyes, Louis was sure of it, before it was replaced by sheer determination. “It’ll just be us two against them.”

The teen laughed at Zayn’s words. “You two against us? You’ll be wishing you just went home and stayed in the kitchen where you belong.”

Louis sent the teen one last glare before he and Zayn got geared up. Once the teens were also geared up, the game started. Although the teens had them outnumbered, it was easier for Louis and Zayn to take them out because they didn’t have to wonder who was on their team and who was not.

The alpha and omega duo moved with agility and seemed to be able to read each other’s minds. It wasn’t long before they managed to take out more than half of the team, leaving that one teen who disrespected Zayn for last. Louis let Zayn take care of that one.

It was so satisfying to see the look on that teen’s face once he realized that the omega whom he thought was a liability was the one who had beaten him. Louis felt like that revenge was better than socking the teen in the jaw. The alpha led the omega out of the arena, not wanting to play another game.

“Let’s go to the park,” he whispered to Zayn.

…

“That’s a bird.”

“No, that’s definitely a helicopter.”

“Why?”

“It’s moving slower than the birds we see.”

“Maybe it doesn’t need to rush anywhere so it’s moving slowly?”

Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis’ words. That was definitely not a bird. In case you were wondering, Louis and Zayn were at the park. Apparently, Louis planned for them to just lie down on the grass and look up at the sky, guessing cloud shapes among other things. Right now, they were arguing about that one suspicious dark object in the sky.

Zayn propped himself up on his elbows so that he could look to his side at Louis. The alpha had his arms under his head, supporting it. He looked so relaxed compared to hours earlier when they were at the laser tag arena. To be honest, the omega thought he would get used to the treatment most people gave to omegas, considering that this was London and it was nothing like Bradford, but he didn’t.

However, that was probably a good thing. Why settle for less when you can have more? Why let yourself be treated by others the way they think they’re entitled to, instead of how you know you should be treated? Why accept the wrong reality when you can make it right?

Zayn had been lulled into a false sense of security, what with managing to get rid of Sammy, his art lecturer and being around his alphas who were very sweet to him. The alpha teen at the arena just reminded him how much the world still wasn’t right and he needed to focus on that. Just because his life recently had been good to him doesn’t mean that it’s the same for another omega.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Louis’ voice broke Zayn out of his thoughts.

“How do you know I’m thinking hard?” Zayn asked, lowering himself so that he was back to lying on the ground next to Louis.

“I can hear it over the sound of the helicopter.”

“Hah! So you do admit that it _is_ a helicopter and not a bird,” Zayn said happily. He nudged Louis’ side with his foot. The alpha sat up and looked at the omega.

“Okay, you win this round,” Louis said with mirth present in his eyes. “But I’m not going down without a fight.”

Before Zayn could ask what he meant, Louis held his hands up, wriggling his fingers. The omega’s eyes widened when he realized what that meant. Unfortunately, Louis was already tickling his sides before he could run away.

Peals of laughter filled the air as Zayn tried to push Louis’ hands away from his body, curling up into a fetal position as if that would save him. Louis pulled Zayn so that he was lying on his back and straddled him to prevent him from moving elsewhere. “Stop tickling me,” Zayn forced out, between laughs.

The alpha conceded, pinning Zayn’s hands down beside his head so that the omega wouldn’t try to reciprocate and tickle him back. Zayn tried to catch his breath while the akoha just observed him. Zayn was beautiful like this, Louis thought.

The omega’s eyes had a twinkle in them that reminded Louis of the stars, his cheeks were flushed red and his tongue was poking out from behind his teeth as he grinned broadly.

“Is this all right?” Louis asked as he lowered his head, moving closer to Zayn. The alpha kept looking at the omega’s lips, hinting at something.

Zayn gulped, staring into the alpha’s blue eyes. He understood what Louis was hinting at. And he wanted it too. “Yeah,” he breathed out when Louis was close enough, and their lips finally met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically, Louis got to kiss Zayn first, Liam already got to second base (? or is it first base? idk) and Harry drew a frog with a penis. Wonder what Niall's gonna do.  
> Thoughts on the chapter? Btw, I don't know anything about laser tag so that is why the scene was super short. Pretend it makes sense :p


End file.
